


Summer flings in the fall

by timetravellingmuffin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drinking, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetravellingmuffin/pseuds/timetravellingmuffin
Summary: College AU where Bokuto and Akaashi have a one night stand, fully expecting to never see each other gain. That is, until the fall semester of college starts, and Akaashi realizes he's the tutor for the volleyball club which Bokuto is a member of.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Akaashi can’t help but watch as he moves, the confidence in his jumps, the power behind his spikes, the easy warm grin that graces his face as he plays.Akaashi catches his gaze again, and this time Bokuto flashes him a crooked grin that sends a shiver down his spine. It was unfair, really, the way his smile makes him feel. Akaashi hears a giggle beside him, and he looks down to see Hinata watching him with a grin.“He’s cute,” he says, and Akaashi can feel his face growing warm, “The other boy he’s playing with is more my type though,” he adds.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 77
Kudos: 289
Collections: Haikyuu Fics That Light my soul on Fire





	1. Summer's heat

**Author's Note:**

> More porn with plot, a little heavier on the plot this time around. Hope you guys enjoy :)

“Ugh, it’s so hot,” complains Kenma, slathering on sunscreen from the refuge of their beach umbrella. 

“It’s not so bad! Come on, look over there! I think they’re playing beach volleyball!” Hinata exclaims his eyes scanning around the beach. Kenma frowns eyeing Hinata and the poorly rubbed in sunscreen he has smeared haphazardly onto himself. 

“I’m staying here,” Kenma replies before laying down on his towel, punctuating his sentence by slipping on a pair of sunglasses. 

Akaashi grins, “Hinata, I’ll go over there and check out the beach volleyball after you finish putting on your sunscreen properly,” 

“Yay! Let’s go!” he yells, ignoring Akaashi’s point about the sunscreen. 

Akaashi hardly has it in him to protest, letting Hinata lead him down the beach. The sun hangs in the sky, it’s midday and without a cloud in the sky. The beach is crowded with the typical summer crowd. It’s the summer after their first year in college, and three of them planned a trip to the beach right before the start of their second year. 

The sand is soft, and hot against their feet as they move across the beach. Akaashi can see a volleyball net in the distance. As they near, Akaashi notices a small crowd surrounding the net. Girls and guys are gathered around, some with drinks in their hands, and some music playing from a speaker Akaashi couldn’t see. 

“Hey, how do we play?” Hinata asks someone as they near the area. A tall black haired boy with a crooked grin looks down at Hinata confused. 

“Uh- this isn’t for kids,” he says, two which Hinata pouts. Akaashi laughs it off, taking in the scene as Hinata sorts out how they play. His eyes settle on the pairs that were currently playing. He watches in fascination, as a blur jumps in the air spiking the ball in a show of strength. He looks to be a boy around his age, a grin plastered on his face as the ball hits the sand. 

He lands triumphantly, “Hey hey hey!” he cheers, muscled arms in the air. His skin is tanned, and shining under the sun, his shoulders and broad chest wrapped in thick muscle. His swimming shorts cling to him flatteringly accentuating the roundness of his ass, and they grip onto his thick muscular thighs. Akaashi can feel himself growing warm as he takes in the sight before him. 

“Bokuto! Pay attention!” The serious looking boy he’s playing with barks angrily as Bokuto misses the ball as he was busy celebrating. 

Bokuto frowns, “Sorry Kageyama,” he says. Something catches his attention, and suddenly those golden eyes are trained on Akaashi. Akaashi can feel himself freezing, suddenly embarrassed at be caught staring. 

“Akaashi, we get to play the winners of this game!” Hinta clings to Akaashi’s arm, and he’s thankful for Hinata’s distraction. 

“Sounds good, I guess we’ll wait and watch the rest of this game,” he says, before bringing his attention back to the game, making a point not to stare at Bokuto. He finds it more difficult than he cares to admit. The way Bokuto plays makes it hard to keep his eyes off of him. Akaashi can’t help but watch as he moves, the confidence in his jumps, the power behind his spikes, the easy warm grin that graces his face as he plays. 

Akaashi catches his gaze again, and this time Bokuto flashes him a crooked grin that sends a shiver down his spine. It was unfair, really, the way his smile makes him feel. Akaashi hears a giggle beside him, and he looks down to see Hinata watching him with a grin. 

“He’s cute,” he says, and Akaashi can feel his face growing warm, “The other boy he’s playing with is more my type though,” he adds. 

Akaashi laughs, “That serious looking guy? I don’t know Hinata,” he says skeptically. 

A whistle blows and suddenly Akaashi is snapped back into the warm breezy reality that he and Hinata are about to play. He’s suddenly nervous, but it’s Hinata’s vibrating in hunger that centers him. He can feel the competitiveness in him bubbling as they walk into the sand. He knows he’s decent, and that they’re about to give the pair a good game. 

“Who’s the little kid?” Asks the serious looking boy on the other side of the net. 

“I’m 19 you ass,” Hinata snaps back, his face blushing. Akaashi grins, feeling pity that the boy Hinata thinks is cute is calling him a kid. 

“I’m Bokuto,” Akaashi turns to see Bokuto on the other side of the net, warm gold eyes trained on him, “What’s your name?” 

“I’m Akaashi,” he replies, trying to keep his cool. Bokuto grins, and Akaahis can’t help but appreciate the way Bokuto looks even better up close. He’s not much taller than Akaashi, but he can tell he’s bulkier. His broad chest and shoulders look pink, and he wonders how long Bokuto and his partner have been out here playing. 

The game is about to start, and Akaashi glances back at the handsome boy across from him, “Good luck, Bokuto,” he says a grin curling on his own lips. His heart thrums in excitement, adrenaline coursing through him as the game begins. 

The difference in skill is not as obvious as Akaashi assumed it would be. It’s clear that Bokuto and his partner are better, but Akaashi and Hinata don’t make it easy for them. The way Hinata jumps is a shock, and Akaashi uses it to his advantage. They manage to win a set, but in the end Bokuto and his partner win. Akaashi grins despite the loss. It had been a while since he played like that, and he forgot how much he enjoyed the feeling. The feeling of excitement, the competition, the rush of spiking and setting a perfect ball. 

“Agh, we were so close Akaashi!” Hinata groans, and Akaashi grins, knowing how much the other hates to lose. 

Akaashi’s walking away from the net, and sees Bokuto coming towards him ducking under the net. “Hey, what are you two doing after this?” he asks.

“Umm-”

“Oi Bokuto, are you and Kageyama done?” Asks the tall black haired boy, interrupting Akaashi. The other boy- Kageyama- answers Kuroo. Bokuto turns his attention back to Akaashi as they move away from the area. Another couple of pairs of players jump in their place, and a new game picks up quickly as they clear the area. 

“You and your friend were really good!” Bokuto beams as he walks next to Akaashi. 

“Thanks,” He says, feeling flustered, unsure of what to say. His partner nears Akaashi and Hinata. 

“G-good game,” says Kageyama to a pouting Hinata. 

“C’mon Akaashi, let’s go back and check up on Kenma,” Hinata says, clearly still upset from the loss. 

“Ah-wait, are you guys hungry? Let’s get some lunch together?” Bokuto suggests, hand shooting out and grabbing Akaashi’s wrist. 

Akaashi’s skin feels hot when Bokuto touches him, and he finds himself agreeing despite Hinata’s obvious protest. 

“Sure, we can get lunch,” he says. 

“Ugh,” Hinata grumbles. 

They make their way back to where they left Kenma with Bokuto, Kageyma, and Kuroo in tow. Akaashi feels a bit guilty, glancing back at Hinata pouting as Kageyama awkwardly tries to make conversation with him. It’s hard to feel guilty for long with Bokuto walking next to him. He’s full of energy despite playing lord knows how many games in the middle of the summer heat. Akaashi clings to his every word, his eyes glued to him. Every smile he shoots Akaashi as they talk sends a jolt in Akaashi’s chest, and he absentmindedly wonders if talking to him will be bad for his heart if he continues. 

“So how long are you guys going to be here?” Akaashi asks, as they make conversation. He tries not to make it too obvious that he’s already thinking about when they can hang out again. 

Bokuto frowns, shoulders deflating, “Today is actually our last day here before we head back home for school, what about you guys?” 

“We have two more days,” Akaashi says, trying not to be disappointed. They come upon Kenma exactly where they left him, lounging on a beach towel in the shade, his glasses hiding most of his face.

“There were only two of you when you left, what the heck happened?” Kenma asked as they near.

“We made some friends,” Hinata says and Akaashi can’t tell if the blush on his face is from embarrassment or the sun. Clearly his mood has turned around. 

“We’re about to grab some lunch if you want to join us,” Akaashi says, reaching a hand out to help his friend stand. 

“I don’t care,” he says brushing sand off of his shorts, “as long as it’s in the shade,” 

The six of them find a small food cart with some shaded seating per Kenma’s request. The six of them sit around a round table that clearly wasn’t meant for more than four people, but they squeeze and make it work. Hinata is beside himself, grinning as he eats pressed against a blushing Kageyama. Kenma is staring daggers at Kuroo who seems awfully unsure on how to make conversation.  Bokuto continues to talk Akaashi’s ear off, even as he eats. He and Kuroo joke about the pairs that they’ve played that day, and Akaashi realizes that Bokuto, Kuroo and Kageyama are all teammates.  _ No wonder they played so well together, _ he thinks. 

“Where are you guys staying?” Bokuto asks.

“We’re sharing a room at that hotel resort,” Akaashi says, pointing to the tall building that’s a five minute walk from the beach they’re at. 

“No way!” Bokuto says “We’re staying there too!” Akaashi grins, trying not to think about the fact that Bokuto would be leaving the next day. 

“Hey! You know, a friend of ours has a beach house down here. He’s having a party tonight, you guys should come,” Bokuto says, “We’re planning on walking there- shouldn’t be more than a 10 minute walk. You guys can come with us!” 

“Really?” Hinata asks excitedly, “That sounds like fun” 

Akaashi smiles, “I think I’d like that,” 

“Ugh,” Kenma sighs, clearly outnumbered. 

The six of them finish up their lunch. Kenma is insistent on going back to their hotel, and it’s clear that Kageyama, Kuroo and Bokuto are wanting to go back to the beach. Akaashi decides to go back to the hotel room with Kenma despite the fact that he’s quickly grown enamored with Bokuto. He feels a bit guilty about dragging Kenma to the beach. Both himself and Hinata out voted him, the least he can do is spend a few hours inside with his friend. Akaashi assures Bokuto that they’ll be going to the party that night though. Before they leave, Bokuto and Akaashi exchange phone numbers. He grins as Akaashi texts him. 

“We’ll leave for the party around 9, I’ll text you when we’re in the lobby,” he says excitedly, “I can’t wait,” 

Akaashi can’t hide the warmth that crawls up his throat, “Yeah, me too Bokuto,” he says before they leave. 

* * *

“What should I wear?” Hinata’s pulling out every piece of clothing he packed onto their shared hotel room. It’s got a small kitchen area with a mini fridge and a sink, past that is a small entertainment area with a tv and pull out couch. To the left of that is the bedroom and bathroom. Kenma frowns at all the fuss, still dragging his feet about going to the party in the first place. 

“No one’s going to care what you wear, Hinata,” Kenma says with a sigh, “Just wear what you want,” 

Hinata frowns cheeks growing pink, “B-but I want to wear something nice,” 

“For who? Kageyama?” Akaashi teases. 

“Says you!” Hinata says throwing a balled up t-shirt at Akaashi, “It’s so obvious you’ve got googly eyes for Bokuto,” 

Kenma laughs at that, “you two are ridiculous,” he says. 

Eventually 9 rolls around and the three of them meet up with Bokuto and his friends in the lobby of their hotel. 

“Hey Akaashi” Bokuto greets him with a smile, and Akaashi tries to calm his nerves. Bokuto’s wearing a short sleeve button down hawaiian shirt with a pair of short khaki shorts that seem to flatter him better than his swimming shorts he was wearing earlier which Akaashi didn’t realize was possible. As they walk to the house party, Bokuto and Akaashi fall into an easy conversation. Bokuto gushes about the rest of the day, telling Akaashi all of the important details such as how many sea shells he found, how many times kagayama scared away a stranger with his face, and how he  _ almost  _ got the hang of surfing. 

Akaashi can’t help himself, grinning as he watches Bokuto talk animatedly. Part of Akaashi feels honored that Bokuto wants to share these things with him. Akaashi shares Bokuto what the rest of his day looked like, which wasn’t nearly as exciting. Bokuto listens anyways, eyes focused on Akaashi in a way that makes Akaashi’s chest feel tight. He’s not sure exactly why, but something about Bokuto draws him in. Maybe it was in his warm personality, his easy going grin, the way his eyes lit up when he got excited, or the way his eyes hooked Akaashi in. Either way, Akaashi feels that Bokuto could be rather dangerous considering how much Akaashi was drawn to him already. 

They finally make it to the house, party already in full swing. Akaashi can feel himself growing uneasy as they enter, the realization that this was a house of strangers dawning on him. Thankfully Bokuto stays close by, despite the fact that many of the people at the house know him, Kuroo, and Kageyama.  _ They must all go to the same school _ , Akaashi assumes. Once a beer pong table clears Akaashi and Bokuto are immediately challenged by Kageyama and Hinata to a beer pong battle while Kenma and Kuroo watch. 

Akaashi and Bokuto win easily, but Kenma and Kuroo put up a better match. 

“No fair,” Bokuto pouts as they easily take the lead, “You guys haven’t had as much to drink as us,” 

“It was one game,” Kurro says rolling his eyes, “you’re not  _ that _ much of a lightweight,” 

Akasshi laughs, eyeing Bokuto, “You know, as your partner, I think you should disclose any weaknesses our opponents may exploit,” 

Bokuto flashes Akaashi a grin, “I’ve got a few weaknesses, but I don’t know if I can tell you those,” he says with a wink, before tossing the ping pong ball into a cup. 

“Did you see that Akaashi?” he asks excitedly, throwing his arm over Akaashi’s shoulder. Akaashi can’t help the blush crawling up his throat, unsure if it’s from the alcohol or Bokuto’s sudden closeness. 

Kuroo and Kenma eventually win narrowly 3 to 2.

“Best 5 out of 7!” Bokuto shouts with a frown. 

“I think you need to slow down,” Kurro says eyeing his friend worriedly. 

“Lets get some water, Bokuto,” Akaashi says, taking Bokuto’s hand and guiding him to the kitchen. As they move through the crowd Akaashi realizes how much more packed it’s gotten. They struggle to move through the crowd and once they finally get to the kitchen, getting water is a whole other task. Akaashi finally gets a couple of cups of water when he feels Bokuto pressed against him.

“Want to get some air outside?” Bokuto asks, breath hot on Akaashi’s ear. Akaashi feels warm and nods, eager to get some fresh air and out of the crowded house. The porch is equally as crowded, So Bokuto leads Akaashi down the winding driveway where it’s more secluded. Akaashi hands Bokuto his water and he drinks it thankfully. 

His face is flushed and pink, but Akaashi isn’t sure how sober he is. He doesn’t seem to be swaying or slurring his words. 

“I-I’ve had a lot of fun today, Bokuto. Thanks for inviting us over here,” Akaashi says, feeling a bit dizzy. He knows he wouldn’t be able to drive at this point, but he’s clear headed enough to feel the heated gaze Bokuto gives him.

“I’m really happy you came, Akaashi,” he says leaning against a car in the driveway. He reaches a hand out, drawing Akaashi closer. 

“You and Hinata were really great today, I was shocked when I watched you guys playing,” he said, the admiration in his gaze should be illegal, Akaashi thinks. It’s awfully unfair how it makes his knees feel weak. 

“I think we would have won if you weren’t cheating,” Akaashi says with a grin. 

“Cheating?” Bokuto questions. 

“Don't you think it’s cheating to play volleyball with a teammate?” Akaashi asks coyly.

“W-how did you know?” Bokuto’s hand is still holding onto Akaashi’s. Akaashi can’t help but lean in closer, as they speak. 

Akaashi laughs, “I can just tell the way you two play together. Are you on a college team?”  
“Yeah, what about you?” Bokuto asks. His eyes trail down to where their hands meet, and he rubs his thumb on the back of Akaash’s hand. Akaashi tries to not let it show how much it affects him. 

“I quit after highschool. I play intramural in college though,” Akaashi says. Bokuto perks up at that, eyeing Akaashi questioningly. 

“You know, I’m surprised you don’t play for college. You’re really good, you could do it,” He encourages. Akaashi can’t help the warmth that crawls up his face. His heart thuds in his chest the longer they’re together, the longer Bokuto rubs the back of his hand. 

It feels more intimate than it should, as if he’s known Boukuto for forever. Talking with him feels so easy, and he can't help but be drawn towards him. 

Akaashi leans in closer, and Bokuto’s other hand rests on Akashi’s hip, “Maybe I would have if I played with someone like you,” Akaashi says softly. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Bokuto asks with a playful smile. 

Akaashi shrugs, “I have a feeling playing with you would be really exciting, I’m kind of jelous of Kageyama,” 

Suddenly, Bokuto’s hands are cupping his face, pulling Akaashi’s face to his own. Their lips press together, and suddenly all of the neediness Akaashi had been holding back is bubbling to the surface. Bokuoto’s tongue deepens the kiss, and Akaashi leans forward, knees going weak as he kisses Bokuto back. He drops his cup of water at their feet, too occupied with raking his hands through Bokuto’s hair. It’s softer than he expected. Bokuto’s hands smooth down Akaashi’s back, holding him close, cradling Akaashi against his strong chest. 

Akaashi’s head is swimming, heart hammering as Bokuto’s tongue swirls in his mouth. He can’t hold back the needy noise he makes, feeling feverish. He wants more. 

Bokuto breaks away from their kiss eyes blown wide and cheeks flushed. He grins at Akaashi crookedly, “I-I have a room to myself at the hotel. Do you wanna-”

“Yes,” Akaashi interrupts, diving back in for another kiss. Bokuto’s hand cups the nape of his neck, fingers gently scratching Akaashi’s scalp and he’s practically puring. 

“C’mon Akaashi,” Bokuto says with a grin, taking Akaashi’s hand and pulling him away from their kiss, “Let's go back to the hotel,” 

Akaashi can’t hold back the grin he feels curling on his lip, body thrumming in excitement as they begin the walk back to the hotel. 

“I should probably tell Kenma where I went,” Akaashi notes as they begin walking. Bokuto’s arm is slung across Akaashi’s shoulders, holding them close as they walk. Akaashi looks down at his phone, fingers typing out a test to Kenma

**Akaashi** :  _ Hey I’m going back to the hotel w/ Bokuto. You and Hinata okay? _

**Kenma** : No. Hinata is plastered- think he’s blacked out. Have fun, I’ll watch make sure he gets home safe. 

Akaashi laughs at the text, an image of Hinata drunk playing out in his mind.

“Hmm?” Bokuto looks over at Akaashi, a curious look on his face, “You able to text your friend?”

Akaashi nods, leaning into Bokuto as they walk, his body craving the closeness, “Kenma says Hinata is drunk,”

Bokuto’s booming laugh and charming smile fills the streets as they walk. They spend the rest of the night pressed together as they walk, both of them aching to be close again. They talk about their friends, apparently it seems like Kageyama does like Hinata, he’s just really bad at showing it. Akaashi can’t help but laugh, thinking of what Hinata will think tomorrow morning. 

“I like your laugh,” Bokuto says as they enter the hotel lobby, and Akaashi can feel his heart racing, a blush rising to his cheeks. 

“T-thanks,” he says as they near an elevator. They’re silent on the ride up, hands laced together, hearts pounding in excitement as they navigate the halls. Finally they near the room and Bokuto slips the card key into the door. The moment it's open they rush through the door hurriedly. 

As soon as they’re inside, Bokuto’s hands are on Akaashi’s hips, pressing him back into the door as their lips slot together. Akaashi shivers, Bokuto’s kisses are hungry, desperate as he leans against him, as if he can’t get close enough. 

“God, you’re so good at kissing, you know that?” He sighes as he kisses Akaashi’s neck. Akaashi can’t reply, his mind buzzing in excitement, a growing neediness taking root in him. 

Bokuto is rough, pulling Akaashi off the door, and pressing him against a wall deeper inside of the room. Akaashi feels as if he’s never been touched before, his body aching as Bokuto pulls him in for a kiss. His hands slip under Akaashi’s shirt, gripping his hips as he presses him further against the wall. Akaashi can’t even be bothered to take in his surroundings, all he can focus on is the way Bokuto’s hot tongue slips in his mouth, the way his muscled body presses against him. 

“Bokuto,” Akaashi sighs his name as Bokuto’s hands move up, splaying across his chest. Akaashi arches his back, leaning into his touch hands fisting into the fabric of Bokuto’s shirt. Bokuto dips down suddenly, gripping Akaashi’s legs and wrapping them around his waist as he grinds him against the wall. Akaashi can’t help the moan that crawls out of his lips as his hands wrap around Bokuto’s strong neck. Heat pools in his belly, cock growing hard as Bokuto’s hips continue to grind into Akaashi’s as they kiss frantically. Akaashi shivers, his mouth moving to press open mouthed kisses along Bokuto’s jaw, and down his neck. His skin is soft and salty with sweat. Akaashi sucks hard at the skin there, and Bokuto groans, hands digging into Akaashi’s thighs. 

“A-Akashi,” he moans breathily. Suddenly, Akaashi’s off the wall, and Bokuto is carrying him across the hotel room. Akaashi gasps, the feeling of Bokuto handling him is unfamiliar and exciting. Bokuto takes advantage, seizing Akaashi’s lips with his own. His soft lips open and deepen the kiss, his tongue pressing into Akaashi’s mouth in a way that makes him blush as he realizes Bokuto is pressing him down on a bed and crawling over him. His heart gallops in excitement, the reality of his situation settling on him. Bokuto pulls away from their kiss, a serious look on his face as he looks down at Akaashi. 

“U-um, are you okay with this?” he asks awkwardly, and Akaashi can feel his face growing hot. 

“What do you mean?” Akaashi asks, unsure of what Bokuto was getting at. 

“I mean- like you’re not drunk right? I- just don’t want to- I want to make sure you want this,” he says and Akaashi can’t help the squeeze of his chest as it dawns on him what Bokuto is talking about. Akaashi's hands smooth down Bokokuto’s strong neck, and down his chest, fingers slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt, revealing more of his tanned, muscled skin. 

“I’m not drunk, Bokuto,” he says, fingers moving steadily lower and lower. He glances up at Bokuto through his lashes when he’s done, hands smoothing over his bare chest, “and as long as you want to continue, I won’t stop you,” 

Bokuto’s gaze is heated as he swallows thickly, rising so that he can take off his shirt. Akaashi can feel his cock throbbing painfully, confined in his shorts as he watches Bokuto’s hands smooth up his stomach, pushing his shirt up. His hands are rough, vascular forearms thick with muscle. Everything about him suggests power and Akaashi shivers under his touch. 

“Good,” he purrs, leaning forward to press open mouthed kisses up Akaashi’s stomach, until his mouth is sucking on one of Akaashi’s nipples, hands teasing the other. Akaashi whines, face blushing in surprise of his own neediness. He can feel Bokuto’s smile against his skin, and his mouth moves to his other nipple tongue lapping against the sensitive skin. Akaashi gasps, moaning again as he takes off his own shirt. Bokuto’s mouth moves up until he is at Akaashi's neck, his tongue hot as it laps against Akaashi’s sensitive skin. 

“I like your voice,” He says hotly, and Akaashi can tell he’s grinning again. 

“Hmm, you’ll have to work a bit harder if you want to hear more” Akaashi purrs, face hot at his own reply. His legs wrap around Bokuto’s trim waist, pressing their hips together so Bokuto can feel his hardness. 

“Fuck,” Bokuto groans as his hips rut against Akaashi’s, “I’m so hard,” he moans into Akaahi’s ear. 

“Ah!” Akashi jumps as Bokuto’s hand palms his length through his shorts. His cock throbs painfully, aching for more. 

“Want me to take these off?” Bokuto asks, tugging at the waistband of his shorts. Akaashi nods, wiggling out of his shorts as Bokuto helps. His cock springs free from the confines of his pants, hard and throbbing as it rests against his muscular stomach. 

Akaashi feels embarrassed, thankful that the only light in the room is a mixture of the moon and the lights from the streets as it trickles in from the window. Despite the dim light, he knows Bokuto can view his naked form. He doesn’t have time to be embarrassed though, because suddenly Bokuto yanks him lower on the bed till his legs are dangling off the edge. 

Akaashi can hear Bokuto undoing his own pants as he kneels on the ground. Akaashi’s heart hammers, hardly able to watch as he realizes what Bokuto is about to do. It doesn’t feel real, like he’s dreaming. The feeling of Bokuto’s hand wrapping around the base of his cock is a welcome relief. He tries not to jump, anxiously waiting in anticipation as Bokuto’s mouth nears his throbbing length.

Bokuto presses opened mouthed kisses up his length. Akaashi shivers, unable to hold back his moans as Bokuto’s mouth wraps around his length, tongue swirling around the head of his cock. Akaashi’s had head before, but it was nothing like this. Bokuto’s mouth is searingly hot, drool dripping down as he sloppily sucks, taking an impressive amount of Akaashi’s length. Akaashi pants, hands fisting the sheets, body tensing as he tries to hold in his moans. He drapes an arm over his mouth teeth digging into his own skin as he bites back a whine. 

Akaashi can feel Bokuto’s mouth leave him, “Akaashi,” he calls and Akaashi looks down. Bokuto’s heated gaze is on him, and Akaashi can’t help but think that Bokuto’s unfairly handsome despite the fact that his lips and chin are covered in drool. 

“Don’t hold back,” Bokuto says as his hand lazily pumps Akaashi’s length. Akaashi shudders the way Bokuto’s hand moves up his length is hypnotically delicious

“I-It’s embarrassing. W-what if the neighbors hear?” Akaashi replies. 

“Let them,” Bokuto says, kissing his hipbone with more intimacy than he should have, as if Akaashi isn’t a complete stranger he’d met that day. 

“I like hearing your voice. Please?” he asks, looking up at Akaashi through his lashes. 

“F-fine,” Akaashi sighs, falling back down into the sheets. Trying to ignore the way his voice sounds in his own ears. Bokuto groans excitedly, his tempo growing faster. His head bobbing up Akaashi’s length, sucking sloppily, the lewd noises making Akaashi feel embarrassed. Despite it all, Akaashi can feel himself melting into the sheets, sinking further into the blanket of pleasure that Bokuto drapes over him.

“B-Bokuto,” Akaashi whines, his body tensing as he grows closer to the edge. His toes curl, hands tangling in Bokuto’s wild hair. 

“Ah!- Bokuto,” Akaashi whimpers, his voice going weak, back arching when suddenly Bokuto stops, grinning up at Akaashi as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“That was close wasn’t it?” he asks, looking proud of himself. Akaashi nods, finding it hard to look him in the eye. Bokuto sheds his shorts as he stands, hand pumping his length as he leans over Akaashi.

“We’re just getting started,” he said with a crooked grin. Akaashi swallows as he scoots back toward the center of the bed. He can’t help his eyes as they rest on Bokuto’s length. The way he shamelessly pumps his own length lazily is impossibly sexy. Akaashi also tries not to pay too much attention to the size, Bokuto is well endowed to say the least. 

Akaashi’s legs open as Bokuto leans over him, making room for him as he settles in close, seizing his lips into a kiss. Akashi’s hands smooth over his muscular back, breath catching as their lengths slot against each other. Again, Akaashi can’t help how intimate it all feels. The way Bokuto kisses him warmly, the way he takes his time as they are pressed together. It all feels more affectionate than it has any reason to. Suddenly, Akashi jumps at the sensation of Bokuto’s fingers prodding at his hole drawing him away from his thoughts. 

“D-do you not like that?” Bokuto asks, pulling away from their kiss. In all honesty, Akaashi could probably count on one hand how many times he’d gone this far with another person. His knee jerk reaction is to stop it here, his inexperience making him anxious. 

_ When am I ever going to get a chance like this? _ He asks himself. Bokuto is going to be gone tomorrow, and Akaashi pushes away his anxiety. _ Fuck it, _ he thinks. 

“No, I like it- do you have any lube?” he asks, trying not to blush too hard. 

“Yea!” Bokuto says excitedly, before digging in his backpack and returning with lube and a condom in hand. 

“Tell me if anything feels off,” Bokuto says as he pours a generous amount of lube on his fingers. 

He leans forward to kiss Akaashi as his fingers massage Akaashi’s hole. Akaashi’s hands wrap around Bokuto’s neck, holding onto his strong form to anchor him. He can feel the ache in his stomach, his neediness surprising him again. Bokuto slips a finger in and Akaashi groans into Bokuto’s mouth. He feels feverish, legs dropping open as he relaxes. Bokuto’s slips in another finger, fluttering the fingers inside of him as he works him open. 

Akaashi has gone past the point of no return, suddenly aching to be filled. He can’t remember a time when he felt so desperate to be filled. All he wants is the feeling of Bokuto driving inside of him, his hands on his hips. 

“B-Boukuto,” Akaashi pants his name desperately into his mouth, and Bokuto obliges, three fingers sliding in easily. 

“God, you feel so good,” Bokuto praises into their kiss. 

“Bokuto,” Akaashi moans his name as he lets his head fall back, savoring the feeling of being stretched and filled. Bokuto presses kisses to Akaashi’s neck as another moan crawls from his chest as Bokuto’s finger rakes against his wals. 

“I want more,” Akaashi moans hungrily and Bokuto nods, making quick work of putting the condom onto his length. 

“Anything,” he breaths, and Akaasi shivers as he feels Bokuto lining himself at his entrance. 

“W-wait,” Akaashi says, hand on Bokuto’s chest. Bokuto freezes suddenly, looking up at Akaashi with a worried look on his face. 

“I wanna be on top,” Akaashi says, and the smile Bokuto gives him is nothing but sinful. 

Akaashi can feel Bokuto’s eyes on him as he climbs over him. In all honesty, Akaashi’s never been in this position. He’s only ever been on his back or taken it from behind, but this time he wants to be in control. He tries not to let the shake in his hand show as he grips Bokuto’s length and lines it up to his entrance. Bokuto’s hands are on his hips, fingers digging into the skin. He’s breathing heavy in anticipation as Akaashi sinks onto his length. Akaashi’s breath catches, Bokuto’s length stretching him more than he’s ever been before. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Bokuto says softly, a hand reaching out, fingers lacing into Akaashi’s. It feels so warm, so intimate and close, but Akaashi takes it all the same. His body relaxes as Bokuto’s girth fills him more and more. 

“B-Bokuto,” Akaashi moans once He’s fully seated, and Bokuto is breathless under him. Akaashi can tell he’s restraining himself. Gritting his teeth and jaw flexing as he looks up at Akaashi. 

“God, you feel so good,” he groans breathily

“G-give me a second,” Akaashi says, leaning forward planting his hands on Bokuto’s broad chest. Bokuto reaches up and cups Akaasi’s face with one hand, the other massaging his hip. Akaashi shivers, this shouldn't feel as affectionate as it is. He leans into Bokuto’s hand, eyes closing as he moves his hips tentatively. 

“F-fuck,” he groans as he contines, his body buzzing now.  _ Why does it feel so good? _ He wonders, body relaxing the more he moves. Akaashi licks his lips savoring the feeling of Bokuto’s length filling and stretching him deliciously. Akaashi can’t stop himself, his body chasing that delicious feeling as he moves his hips more and more, until he’s bouncing on Bokuto’s length. 

“S’good” he slurs as he looks down at Bokuto. Bokuto’s face is flushed, hands gripping onto his hips as he groans. 

“God, Akaashi, you’re so hot,” he grunts as he looks up at Akaashi. His eyes are warm and heated as Akaashi moves over him. Akaashi grows more confident, hips swirling as he bounces. His abandoned cock slapping between them making lewd smacking noises. The room feels hot, his body feverish and sweaty as he moves. 

“B-Bokuto” he whines, his legs starting to give out, and Bokuto jumps into action, hands seizing Akaashi as his hips drive into him. 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” Akaashi moans, his mouth falling open as Bokuto’s hips thrust into his heat mercilessly. 

“Feel good?” Bokuto grunts with a grin looking up at Akaashi and Akaashi can only nod, fingers digging into Bokuto’s chest. 

Bokuto’s hands grip Akaashi’s cheeks, opening him up more as he grinds his hips up into Akaashi’s heat. Akaashi’s body jolts suddenly, Bokuto’s cock driving into that sweet spot inside of him. 

“There it is,” Bokuto growls heatedly, “you like that?” he asks, and if Akaashi thought his hips were moving mercilessly before he was about to be sorely mistaken. 

“Oh god, Bokuto,” Akaashi groans, eyes screwing shut arms struggling to hold himself up as Bokuto fucks him. 

“I-I’m gonna,” he breathes, eyes fluttering open to see Bokuto’s eyes trained on his face, drinking in his expression. He’s too far gone to care what expression he’s making though. All he can focus on is the delicious way Bokuto’s cock drives into him. 

“Go ahead, you gonna come on my dick?” He asks, and Akaashi can’t help but shiver, body tensing suddenly as he comes. His cock spills over Bokuto’s stomach. Bokutos’s mercilessness as he fucks Akaashi through his orgam, and it’s not long till Akaashi’s toes are curling, body shaking and sensitive. Bokuto’s hips stutter, his fingers dig into Akaashi’s hips as he drives himself deeper into Akaashi. Akaashi whimpers, body overly sensitive as Bokuto’s hips continue to thrive into him. 

“A-Akaashi,” Bokuto’s hand suddenly snakes around Akaashi’s neck, pulling him into a sloppy kiss as he comes, hips pressing up as Bokuto drives his cock as deep as he can into Akaashi’s heat. Akaashi obliges, kissing him slowly and sloppily, trying not to think about how affectionate it all feels. Akaashi’s face grows warm as they continue to kiss, Bokuto’s length still seated inside of him as Bokuto’s hands smooth over his body till his hands are cupping his face. 

“That was amazing,” he breathes, before his hands settle on Akaahi’s hips and slowly pulls out. They both shudder, and Akaashi suddenly feels boneless, like his legs have no strength left in them. Akaashi agrees, unable to think of another time that felt as intense as he settles next to Bokuto. 

“Wanna shower?” Bokuto asks, and Akaashi nods. He does his best not to walk as wobbly as he feels, but he’s sure Bokuto can tell from the knowing smile he gives him.    


“Sorry if I was a little rough,” he says, earning a blush from Akaashi. Akaashi tries to shrug it off despite his blushing face. 

“It’s fine, I liked it,” he says before ducking into the shower. Again, Akaashi feels the situation is more intimate than it should be. He feels as if he should stop Bokuto from washing him, but he can’t seem to find it in him to push him away.  _ He’ll be gone tomorrow morning, _ he reminds himself as he reaches out to wash Bokuto’s chest. They dry after cleaning eachother off, and fall into the sheets. 

Akaashi lets Bokuto pull him close, not surprised by the fact that he’s a cuddler. Akaashi’s nose is pressed into his hair, the smell of shampoo and sunscreen filling his nose as he feels his body relaxing. 

_ None of this will matter tomorrow _ he thinks, before falling asleep. 

When Akaashi wakes he can tell it’s early. The sun has just peeked over the horizon and hardly any light comes into the room. Bokuto snores softly, his face pressed into Akaashi’s bare chest, and hand thrown over his waist. Akaashi’s body is sore, a reminder that last night's events were in fact, not a dream. He ignores the way his chest twists as he realizes this means that Bokuto is leaving today. Akaashi doesn’t like the idea of having to say goodbye. He tries to remind himself that Bokuto was just a stranger, and that after today he’d never see him again. It doesn’t make him feel any better. 

He slowly slips out of bed, and dresses himself. Part of him feels guilty leaving like this, but he’s not sure how he’d handle looking into his face and having to say goodbye. He’s unreasonably attached.  _ This is for the best, _ he thinks as he gives one final look at Bokuto sleeping soundly in the bed before he slips out of the room. 

Akaashi returns to his hotel room, peeking in the room to see Hinata and Kenma asleep in bed. He decides to flop on the empty couch, trying to bury the aching feeling in his chest as he falls back asleep. 

It’s a few hours later, and Hinata emerges from the bedroom looking awful. His usually messy hair is somehow even messier. His eyes look bloodshot, and Akaashi wonders if he’s still drunk.

“I feel like shit,” Hinata croaks, and Akaashi can’t help but grin.

“You seemed to be feeling pretty good last night,” he says. Hinata groans, getting himself a bottle of water from the mini fridge.

“I think I blacked out,” He says before taking a sip of water and looking as if he were going to get sick. 

“Remind me to never go out to a party with you two again,” Kenma says as he frowns at Hinata. His arms are crossed over his chest as he leans against the doorframe shooting an unapproving look to Hinata. 

“I’m sorry Kenma,” Hinata whines, leaning forward to rest his head on the counter.

“Hey, if you’re gonna get sick, you should go to the bathroom,” Akaashi warns. Hinata gags, his water bottle dropping to the ground, hand flying to his mouth as he runs towards the bathroom. Kenma makes a face, turning to Akaashi.

“I took care of him last night, it’s your turn now,” he says as he moves to wipe up the water now on the ground. Akaashi follows Hinata in the bathroom, making sure his friend is okay as he empties his stomach. When he can’t throw up anything else, Akaashi helps him brush his teeth and guides him back to bed. 

“Stay here,” he says, before leaving to find something for Hinata to drink.

“Hey, I think that Bokuto guy was calling you,” Kenma says as Akaashi digs around in the mini fridge looking for something for Hinata to drink. He finds a sports drink and grabs that, trying to ignore the way his chest squeezes at the thought of Bokuto calling him. 

“It’s probably nothing,” Akaashi says

“What happened last night?” Kenma preses, and Akaashi can feel Kenma’s curious gaze on him. 

Akasshi shrugs, “We had a one night stand, no big deal,” he says trying to sound nonchalant. 

Kenma’s eyebrows shoot up in amusement, “Hmmm,” he says, but doesn't push Akaashi further. Akaashi takes his opportunity to leave and decides to devote his attention to nursing Hinata back to health. The three of them spent the rest of the day inside, to which Kenma was thrilled with. Kenma spends most of the day gaming while Akaashi occupies himself with making sure Hinata stays alive.

Bokuto doesn’t call or text Akaashi again that day, and Akaashi isn’t quite sure if he’s happy or sad about it. He feels strange every time he thinks of Bokuto, so he avoids it as best as he can, trying to enjoy himself for the rest of their trip. It ends up not being too difficult of a task considering the handful that Hinata is and the easy conversation Kenma always provides. 

Before he knows it, the three of them are moving into their off campus apartment and preparing for classes. As soon as they’re back in town, Hinata is busy with recruitment and tryouts for the college volleyball team. Meanwhile Kenma’s attention becomes absorbed in some new game. Akaashi doesn’t mind his friends being busy though. He’s already gearing up for the semester, preparing to work as a TA as well as a Tutor for the college athletes. Hinata jokes that Akaashi will probably end up tutoring him, and he prays that isn’t the case. As much as he enjoys his friend, he doesn’t want to be the poor soul tutoring him. 

* * *

Akaashi rolls out of bed, cursing the fact that the sun still hasn't risen. He will never understand the point of 8am classes, but because he’s a new TA he was given the last pick of the classes. It’s officially one week since their trip to the beach, and Akaashi still finds himself thinking of Bokuto in the early morning hours when he’s alone with his thoughts. On more than one occasion he had been tempted to text or call Bokuto, but in the end he never did. 

_ What’s the point? _ He’d wonder to himself. Did he really expect to try to long distance date someone he had a one night stand with? He chalked his feelings up to his inexperience, thinking maybe he’s just growing attached because he doesn’t know any better. Either way, he thinks the sooner he rids himself of these feelings, the better. 

Despite the fact that the 8am class is the very first day of the class, Akaashi notes the lackluster attendance. At least 20 out of the 80 student class are missing. The class goes smoothly either way, and Akaashi begins preparing for the assignments in the coming weeks. 

“Akaashi, don’t forget to meet me by the training facility at 5,” Dr. Yamazaki says as he gathers his papers. He’s Akaashi’s TA mentor and the one who got him the job as a tutor for the Athletic department. 

“Yes sir,” Akaashi replies, before taking his leave to attend his own classes. Throughout the day, he can feel himself falling back into his familiar routine. It settles his uneasiness, and by the time he’s walking to the Athletic department and meeting Dr. Yamazaki he begins to feel the memories of his night with Bokuto easing away. 

Dr. Yamazaki gives Akaashi a short orientation of the athletic department before he joins the rest of the tutors for the semester. There’s a large group and during the meeting they’re assigned which teams and sports they’d be tutoring. Akaashi scrunches his nose when he realizes he’s going to be assigned the Volleyball club, the realization that he might actually have to tutor Hinata becoming more of a reality. 

“The Volleyball club has morning and afternoon practices,” Dr. Yamazaki says to the group for the volleyball club. There’s a group of 4 of them to cover a variety of subjects for the team. The job seems straightforward. They’ll attend the study hall 3 days a week where the athletes can ask questions. Some athletes that need more help can ask for office hours or schedule one on one meetings for the tutors. 

“Dr. Yamazaki, the volleyball club just got done with practice,” A teacher says, popping her head into the meeting room. 

“This is perfect, follow me and I’ll introduce you to the team,” Dr. Yamazaki says and Akaashi and the other tutors follow him into a gym. Akaashi eyes the room, wondering if this is where they always hold practice.  _ Seems kind of a run down gym _ , he thinks. He wonders if this is where tryouts are held since they’re separate from the actual team in the beginning. 

A bright orange ball of hair moving in the distance catches Akaashi’s eyes and he can see the team across the gym as they approach. However, it’s not the sight of Hinata that has his stomach dropping like a rock. Rather, it’s  _ who _ he’s talking to. Next to Hinata, is a tall, grey and black haired boy with a crooked smile and warm golden eyes. It’s Bokuto. 

Akaashi’s heart races, tearing his eyes away and forcing himself to look at anything  _ but _ the boy he hasn’t been able to get out of his head. Dr. Yamazaki talks to the coach as they get the team's attention and Akaashi feels as if he’s going to get sick. What were the chances? Did he ever ask what college Bokuto whent to? He’s not sure if he feels excited or dreadful, either way he’s itching to leave the room as soon as he can. 

“Okay team!” the coach yells getting the team’s attention and gesturing to Dr. Yamazaki and the tutors, “This is Dr. Yamazaki the tutoring coordinator,” 

“Thank you coach, your study halls won't begin until next week, but since we’re already here I wanted to introduce you all to the tutors we have for you this year,” Dr. Yamazaki says and Akaashi can feel his heartbeat in his ears as he speaks. He wonders if Bokuto has noticed him, what face is he making, what could he be thinking? Akaashi dares not to move his eyes in that direction, unsure of what face he’d make. Akaashi can’t even think to look at Hinata, the fear of making eye contact with Bokuto forcing him to stare past the group eyes trained on the bleachers. 

“Remember the study halls are voluntary, so if you feel like you’ve got a good handle on your classes that’s fine you don’t have to go,” Dr. Yamazaki continues, “Each of these tutors have taken the classes you’re all assigned to before, so they should be familiar with the material. First off we have Akaashi Keiji, even though he’s a second year he’s already taking senior level math and science classes so please direct questions on these classes to him,” 

Akaashi can feel him shrinking, there’s no way Bokuto could have missed him now. After Dr. Yamazaki’s introduction Akaashi bows politely offering a basic “I look forward to working with you,” though he feels like he’s working on autopilot all of his focus on avoiding looking for Bokuto’s gaze. Dr. Yamazaki introduces the rest of the tutors before they’re ushered back out of the gym to finish up the rest of their meeting. Akaashi breathes a sigh of relief, suddenly realizing that he’s going to have to tutor not only Hinata, but potentially Bokuto too. He can’t help but wonder if it’s too late to quit. 

Akaashi is quick to leave after the meeting, eager to get home and as far away from Bokuto as he can. He ignores his phone buzzing, knowing that it’s Hinata calling to tease him about Akaashi being his tutor.  _ This is literally the worst case scenario _ , he thinks as he leaves the building. 

“Akaashi,” a voice he’d know from anywhere calls his name and despite himself Akaashi freezes. He turns to see Bokuto standing alone. He’s got his gym bag slung over his shoulder and he’s wearing a t-shirt and gym shorts. His skin still looks tanned from the beach, his hair a wild mess framing his warm face. 

“H-hey Bokuto,” is all he can manage to say in response. 

  
_ How the hell am I going to handle this? _ Akaashi wonders in a panic. 


	2. Thinking of You

Akaashi feels like he can hear his heart beat in his ears. He swallows, shifting his weight as he tries not to stare too hard at Bokuto. Akaashi particularly struggles not to focus on how Bokuto’s shirt fits well across his shoulders and chest, accentuating the muscle there. 

“Hi Bokuto,” Akaashi replies lamely. The August sun is setting, the air around them feels hotter than Akaashi remembers it feeling. Bokuto nears him, an unreadable look on his face. 

“I-I didn’t know we went to the same college,” Bokuto says softly. 

Akaashi shifts uncomfortably again, “Yeah, me either- guess we forgot to mention that,” Bokuto opens his mouth to say something, but Akaashi stops him- his phone buzzing yet again. 

“Sorry,” Akaashi says digging out his phone, “Someone keeps calling me,” He looks down at his phone frowning at the unfamiliar phone number 

_ “Hello?”  _ he says answering the phone.

_ “Is this Akaashi?”  _ A woman’s nervous voice asks on the other line. __

_ “Yes this is him,”  _ Akaashi replies. 

_ “Oh thank goodness! This is Yachi, I’m one of the TA’s this year, I think I left my keys in one of the classes, do you have a spare?” _

_ “Yea sure, where are you?”  _ Akaashi replies, looking up to see Bokuto eyeing him as he speaks on the phone. 

_ “Oh thank you, I’m over by the North Science building, room 202,”  _ Yachi says, and Akaashi looks around trying to think of where the nearest bus stop is. 

_“I’m at the Athletic Department, I can take a bus to north campus, shouldn’t be more than 10 minutes,”_ he replies _  
__“Thanks again you’re a lifesaver,”_

_ “Sure thing see you soon,”  _ Akaashi replies before hanging up. __

“Sorry Bokuto, I need to go,” Akaashi says unsure if he’s thankful or not for the easy escape. 

“Is everything okay?” Bokuto’s expression is gentle, his hand is reaching out, and Akaashi can't help but move out of his reach, his chest twisting at the thought of Bokuto’s hands on him again. 

“It’s fine, just some TA stuff, have a good night, Bokuto,” he calls over his shoulder before he dashes away to the nearest bus stop. 

Akaashi looks at his phone, Hinata has sent him a million messages laughing about how he’s actually his tutor now. He frowns, wondering how this all ended up like it did. Akaashi closes his eyes leaning his head back as he tries to sort out himself. 

There’s no way he can back out of being a tutor, and despite the awkwardness Akaashi will just have to bear it. He for once thinks that tutoring Hinata will be a good thing, Akaashi knows, or rather hopes, that Hinata will take up most of his time. 

Akaashi can’t help thinking he’s got to be the most pathetic person. He has no business feeling so attached to a one night stand.  _ He probably doesn’t even care _ , Akaashi thinks. Akaashi’s sure that Bokuto hasn’t given him a second thought, which is only more reason for him to get over the ache he feels in his chest. 

As Akashi nears the entrance of the north science building he sees a short blonde pacing and Akaashi assumes this is Yachi. 

“Ah!” she spots him, her expression relieved, “A-are you Akaashi?” She asks as he nears. 

“Yes, sorry, the busses were a little slower than I anticipated,” he says as he opens the door for her.

“Oh thats fine,” She says as she enters, “I’m just really glad you were able to make it, this is my first year being a TA and I was so nervous, I wasn’t thinking when I locked up the classroom,” 

Akaashi raises his eyebrows as Yachi leads the way. She’s rushed, but Akaashi keeps up easily stretching his long legs, “It’s my first year too,” he says as they round a corner. 

Yachi shoots him a surprised look, her brown eyes growing wide, “Really? I thought you were like a senior or something,” she says with a nervous laugh. 

Akaashi smiles, “Really? What makes you say that?” 

Yachi shrugs, “O-oh I don’t know,” she stutters, “Here it is!” she says as they near a classroom door. Akaashi takes out his key, and opens the door for Yachi who sighs in relief as the door opens. 

“Ah, you have no idea how worried I’ve been about this,” She says with a sigh as she grabs an obnoxious set of keys off the table. Akaashi eyes the various keychains she has noting that they are more keychains than actual keys.  _ It’s a miracle she missed that _ , he thinks. 

“S-so what sections are you a TA for?” she asks as they leave the building.

“I’ve got the 8am section. I’ve only have one since I’m also an athletic tutor,” Akaashi says, noting the way Yachi seems to be unable to look him in the eye. He wonders if he’s being too intimidating. 

“Oh man, 8am classes are the worst,” She offers, giving him a sympathetic look as they leave the building, “I’ve got the 10:15 and 12:15 sections, i-if you ever want to grade papers together or need h-help just let me know. I really owe you for this,” She says. 

Akaashi smiles, trying his best not to make her more nervous than she seems, “Thanks, Yachi. Don’t feel like you owe me though, it’s not a big deal,” 

“O-okay!” she says, her voice louder than before. Her face is red as she rushes away, “See you later!” she calls and Akaashi frowns, wondering if he should be worried about the impression he’s made on her. 

_ I thought I was being nice,  _ he thinks. 

* * *

Akaashi opens the door to his apartment to see Kenma laughing as he braces on the kitchen counter. Hinata’s next to him sitting on the counter with a grin on his face, though his expression drops as the door opens and see’s Akaashi. 

Akaashi frowns, so it looks like Hinata has informed Kenma of his situation. 

“I don’t want to hear it,” he says, tossing his book bag to the side. Kenma is beside himself, and Akaashi wonders if he’s ever heard his friend laughing so hard. 

“Y-you both are idiots,” Kenma says, tears in his eyes, “How did you guys  _ not _ know they went to the same college as us,” 

Hinata gasps, “Wait! You knew?"

Kenma laughs again, “Yes, you idiot, Kuroo told me,” 

“Oh no, do you think that means Kageyama knew I was going to try out at the same school?” Hinata asks worriedly, a look of horror crossing his face.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Akaashi adds, crossing his arms over his chest 

Kenma shakes his head, “You didn’t ask. If it makes you feel any better, I don’t think Kageyama and Bokuto knew either. Knowing Kuroo, he’d keep that information to himself,” 

“Knowing Kuroo,” Akaashi repeats suspiciously, “Have you two been talking since the beach?” 

Kenma shrugs, a knowing look in his eyes as he glances at Akaashi, “Maybe,” 

“Kenma you’re the worst,” Hinata pouts jumping from the counter, “You could have warned us! Do you know how embarrassed I was when I showed up to tryouts!” 

Akaashi agrees, it would have been nice to have a heads up from his friends that he could have potentially run into the one night stand he couldn't seem to get over. 

Kenma just smiles, “It’s more fun like this, don’t you think?” 

Akaashi and Hinata could not disagree more. 

* * *

The first week of classes thankfully goes smoothly. The only thing bothering Akaashi is the first tutoring study hall that looms over him. It’s the fateful day, and Akaashi is a ball of nerves as he enters the room where the athlete study hall is supposed to be. It’s a room a bit larger than a conference room, with a handful of roundtables and a white board at the far end of the room. Akaashi takes a seat at one of the tables, taking out some stuff for him to work on while he’s not tutoring. It’s only the first week, so he and the other tutors expect the attendance to be slim. Akaashi is praying that they’re right. His phone buzzes and he sees Hinata’s name flashing on his phone. 

**Hinata:** _ When is the study hall again? _

**Akaashi:** _ Right now you idiot. It’s only the first week of class, what do you even need help with? _

**Hinata:** _ So mean! :( I’m not going to study hall, but I think I saw Kageyama and Bokuto heading over there and wanted to give you a heads up.  _

**Akaashi:** _Oh, thanks. Sorry :)_

Akaashi is suddenly a bundle of nerves, mind spinning at the possibilities.  _ How should I greet him? Will it be awkward? Does he even care? Is he even taking math or science classes this semester? What if he’s not even going to study hall? _ He sighs, stilling himself for a moment. He hears the door to the study hall open and he resigns himself to the fact that whether he likes it or not, he’s stuck in that study hall and just needs to accept it. 

“Hey Akaashi,” It’s one of the other tutors, and Akaashi tries to ignore how relieved he feels. Akaashi greets him back, and the other tutor takes a seat at a different table. The other two tutors arrive shortly after, each of them taking a seat at different tables.

It's a few more minutes before some students arrive. As expected there are only a handful, and Akaashi is even more relieved to see that none of them seem to have any questions for him. Akaashi takes advantage of the free time, working on preparing assignments for the class he’s a TA for, and studying for his own classes. Despite himself, his eyes dart to the clock every few minutes. Each minute that Bokuto doesn’t walk through the door, the more relieved he feels, and after the first hour, he grows hopeful that he’s actually not coming. 

It’s in that moment that the doors open, and Kageyama and Bokuto walk through the doors. Akaashi stiffens, eyes shooting back to the textbook he has laid out in front of him. He can hear his heart thudding in his ears as they near him, and Akaashi realizes that they’re here to see  _ him _ . He looks up, eyes catching Kageyama’s serious gaze as the pair near him. 

“Hi Akaashi,” Kagyeama says, looking uncomfortable. Akaashi doesn’t dare look past him.

“Something I can help you with?” he asks. Kageyama nods, taking the seat next to Akaashi. Bokuto takes the seat beside Kageyama. Akaashi can feel Bokuto's eyes on him, and suddenly the room feels a few degrees warmer. 

“Actually yes. Bokuto and I have done some of our calculus homework and wanted to see if you could check it for us,” Kageyama says, digging in his backpack until he hands over a handful of crumpled papers. Akaashi eyes it, wondering if Kageyama always puts his papers loose in his backpack like that. 

“It will take me a moment,” Akaashi says before he looks over the homework. He notes a handful of mistakes, and Akaashi makes little notes on his homework as he does. 

“You’ve got a good start,” Akaashi says handing him the papers, “I don’t think it’ll be helpful to just give you the answers, so I’ve circled where you’ve made a mistake. I think you should look over this again and if you still can’t get it I can go over it with you,” 

“Okay,” Kageyama nods, taking his papers and moving to an empty table to work. Akaashi’s eyes finally rest on Bokuto, unable to avoid him any further. Bokuto is scooting into the chair Kageyama left. He has papers in his hands and Akaashi assumes it’s his homework. Bokuto’s eyes are warm as he scoots closer to Akaashi. 

“Hi, Akaashi” he says, a smile curling on his lips. Akaashi can’t help himself as he smiles back, the awkwardness he was worried about evaporating under the heat Bokuto seems to radiate. The only thing that persists is the way his chest feels tight, the way his stomach drops when he thinks about their night together.  _ Why can’t I get it out of my head _ , he wonders frustratedly.

“Hey Bokuto,” he replies, eyeing the papers in his hands, “Do you want me to check your homework too?” 

“If you don’t mind,” he says sheepishly, handing Akaashi his papers, “Kageyama and I worked together, so we probably made the same mistakes,” 

“Hmm,” Akaashi hums as he looks over the homework, and just as Bokuto said, the majority of his errors are the same as Kageyamas. 

“Not bad,” Akaashi says sliding the papers back to Bokuto. Akaashi can feel something in Bokuto’s gaze. It feels as if he’s about to say something, and Akaashi holds his breath, heart hammering in anticipation before Bokuto stands suddenly, moving over to work next to Kageyama. Akaashi lets out a shaky breath, feeling uneasy. It’s not the most pleasant thing ever, but it’s also not the worst. Akaashi feels his phone buzzing, and answers when he sees Yachi’s number across the screen. 

_ “Hi Yachi, are you okay?”  _ He asks, having a feeling he knows why she’s calling him.

_ “O-Oh how did you know it was me?”  _ She sounds surprised

_ “I saved your number when you called me a few days ago”  _

_ “Of course, that makes sense” _

_ “Is everything okay?” _

_ “Oh right! Umm, well, I might have locked myself out of the classroom again,”  _ Akaashi can’t help the smile on his face. Of course she forgot again. 

_ “Hmm I’m tutoring right now actually- I’ve got to be here for another 45 minutes” _

_ “Oh! Okay, that’s fine, I can wait” _

_ “Actually it might be faster if you can meet me here. I can give you the key”  _

_ “Oh really! Where are you?” _

_ “Do you know where the Athletic department is? I’m on the second floor, room 280, you can’t miss it,” _

_ “Okay thanks Akaashi I’ll be over there soon”  _

_ “See you”  _

It’s a few minutes until Yachi arrives, face flushed as she greets Akaashi. She takes a seat next to Akaashi, brown eyes eyeing the room. 

“Hi Akaashi,” she says with a sigh, “I’m really sorry to be bothering you again with this,” 

“It’s no problem,” Akaashi assures as he digs around his bag for his keys.

“I can come back here and return your key once I get into the room,” She offers. 

“That would be really helpful if you’re okay with that,” He replies.

“Yes! That’s not a problem,” 

“You’re taking the bus right?” Akaashi asks, eyeing how red her face is. He suddenly worries that she’s actually walked across campus in the heat.

“Y-yes I’m taking the bus,” She replies, looking away and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. 

Akaashi frowns, but doesn’t push it further “Okay, just call me if you need anything,” 

“O-okay!” Yachi replies, a bit louder than necessary before dashing out of the room in a rush. 

It’s another 20 minutes before Yachi returns, again her face seems flushed. 

“Thanks again, I would say this will never happen again, but now I’m not so sure,” She says with a laugh. Akaashi smiles, feeling the same. 

“It’s fine, I don’t mind,” He says. 

“I really do owe you now after this,” Yachi says with a frown. Akaashi can’t help the nagging feeling like he’s bothering or intimidating her. 

“I don’t see it that way,” he insists.

“I-I really want to do something to make it up to you,” She says looking determined, her face turning a deep shade of red.  _ Maybe she is the type that doesn't like to feel like she owes someone something? _ Akaashi wonders. He can’t help but feel like he’s handling this awfully.    


“If not doing something stresses you out, I guess it’s okay. I want you to know I really don’t see it that way,” Akaashi says. 

“I really want to- you know, if you’re free tomorrow I can treat you to some ice cream. There’s a cart that comes by in the afternoon,”

Akaashi blinks, “Ice cream?” he repeats, without thinking. Yachi suddenly looks stressed, and Akaashi yet again feels like he’s stressing her out.  _ Does this count as harassment? _ He wonders worriedly. 

“I mean- if you don’t like ice cream we can do-”

“Ice cream is fine, Yachi. I’ll text you tomorrow afternoon when i’m near North campus,” He interrupts, hoping that agreeing will help her calm down. Thankfully she seems to have calmed, giving Akaashi a smile. 

“Okay! I-I’ll see you then,” Yachi says in a rush before she leaves. 

Akaashi eyes the time, just 20 more minutes before he can leave. Kageyama gets up soon after Yachi’s left, and Akaashi looks over his work again. 

“This looks a lot better,” Akaashi praises, before noting the mistakes he’s made. Akaashi makes a point to go through it thoroughly, hoping that Kageyama will understand how to catch his mistakes in the future. Kageyama looks serious as Akaashi explains, his eyebrows scrunched together. Akaashi’s not sure if he’s just focused or if he’s frustrated. Either way Akaashi continues, until they’ve gone through all of his work. Kageyama gives Akaashia a curt nod when they’re done. 

“Thanks,” he says before taking his work and returning next to Bokuto. They exchange words before Kageyama leaves Bokuto alone. Akaashi eyes the room, the only people in the room are the tutors and Bokuto. A couple of the tutors begin packing their stuff and Akaashi eyes the time. Only 5 minutes left. 

Akaashi glances at Bokuto. He’s pouring over his work, one hand tangled in his hair, the other holds a pencil that he chews on. It’s clear he’s not close to being done. Akaashi stands, trying to stay calm as he walks over to Bokuto. Bokuto glances up at Akaashi as he nears, a pitiful look on his face. 

“O-oh hey Akaashi,” he says, shifting in his seat as Akaashi settles next to him. 

“Do you need help Bokuto?” Akaashi asks, “We only have a few more minutes of study hall, and you haven’t come to let me check your work,” 

Bokuto blushes, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, “Ah- it’s okay, I can figure it out I think,” He says. 

“Let me see what you’ve got so far,” Akaashi pushes, holding his hand out expectantly. Bokuto’s shoulders slump, pouting before he hands Akaashi his work. 

Akaashi tries to ignore the way his heart thrums excitedly, as Bokuto looks at him, trying his best to focus only on the work. Akaashi frowns, as he looks at Bokuto’s work. It’s clear Kageyama had been helping him a lot more than he let on. He hadn’t made much progress. 

“Bokuto, I think it would be best for us to go through this problem by problem together,” Akaashi says, setting the papers down. 

“But study hall is about to be over,” Bokuto says with a pout. Akaashi’s eyes glance down at his lips, swallowing hard before tearing his eyes away. 

“I don’t mind staying longer as long as you don’t. It’s up to you,” Akaashi says. Bokuto straightens, a smile curling on his lips as he rests his chin on his hand. 

“Okay, thanks Aakaashi,” he says warmly. 

Akaashi hopes the heat he feels in his face isn’t showing. He turns back to the work, ignoring the feeling of Bokuto’s gaze on him. They begin to go through his work methodically. Bokuto leans in close, shoulders pressed together as he focuses on what Akaashi teaches him. Akaashi can feel Bokuto’s breath on his neck when he gives a sigh of frustration, the warmth between them where Bokuto leans in close. Akaashi can’t tell if he’s doing it on purpose or not, either way he does his best to ignore it. Akaashi’s not sure how long they’ve been working, but it’s dark out and the room is empty by the time they’re done. 

“Thanks a lot Akaashi,” Bokuto says softly, leaning in close. Akaashi freezes, heart racing as Bokuto invades his space. 

“It’s no problem,” Akaashi replies, looking away. The tense air around them is interrupted by Bokuto’s growling stomach, and he grins at Akaashi. 

“Hey, let's get something to eat,” He suggests. Aaashi feels his chest grow tight, throat thick with emotions he can’t seem to sort out. His first reaction is to say no, to turn and run away from these feelings, but there’s something in the way Bokuto looks at him that he can’t resist. 

“Okay,” he says before he realizes it. 

“Really?” Bokuto’s face brightens, grinning as he stands suddenly. Akaashi can’t hold back the smile he returns, excitement pulsing in his veins. 

As they walk together they avoid talking about their time together over the summer. Akaashi isn’t sure if Bokuto is avoiding it on purpose or not, but he’s thankful either way. Bokuto seems content to gush about how excited he is for the upcoming season of volleyball. Now that the sun is gone, the air is cool as they walk together. Their path is lit up from the streetlights as they near the downtown area. Apparently Bokuto is taking Akaashi to his favorite ramen bar. 

“You should come to our games,” Bokuto urges, looking at Akaashi with a smile. They walk close together, shoulders brushing against every so often. Bokuto becomes more animated than usual when he talks, and Akaashi can’t seem to keep his eyes off of him. 

“I think I will, Hinata is on the team now too after all,” Akaashi says as they near what Akaashi assumes is the palace where they’re going to eat. 

Bokuto’s gaze turns serious when he looks to Akaashi, “If you go to a game, I want you to make sure you watch me too, Akaashi,” he says, before pushing through the entrance, leaving Akaashi blushing in the street. 

The place is casual, lights dimly lit and filled with patrons. Music plays through speakers, making it hard for Akaashi to hear Bokuto as they talk. They sit at a bar, and Bokuto leans in close as Akaashi looks over the menu. 

“These are my favorites,” Bokuto says, reaching over to point to the items on the menu. They put in their order, and they continue to talk. As the night goes on, Akaashi can’t help the way his heart jumps when Bokuto leans in close as they talk, the way his laugh booms above the music, the way Bokuto says his name. Despite it all, he feels comfortable the more he’s around Bokuto. Akaashi can feel his twisted feelings bubbling to the surface, the ache in his chest growing as the night goes on. 

Akaashi’s impressed with how much Bokuto is able to eat, finishing his bowl with ease. Akaashi hardly makes a dent before taps out, unable to eat anymore. 

“Here’s the check, no rush though. Take your time,” a waitress hands Bokuto a receipt and Akaashi frowns. 

“Did she put it all on one check?” He asks, Bokuto is ignoring him though, pulling out his card to hand back to the waitress. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he says after the waitress takes his card and disappears. 

Akaashi’s not sure what face he’s making, but he can’t help the blush rising to his cheeks. It all feels so warmhearted, so intimate.  _ What is he trying to do? _ Akaashi wonders. 

“Let me pay you my half,” Akaashi pushes back, but Bokuto is stern. Shaking his head, smiling as he puts a hand on Akaashi’s thigh. 

“It’s my treat, please let me Akaashi,” he says leaning in. Akaashi can feel his will dissolving, falling around him with every glance and smile Bokuto shoots at him. 

“Fine,” he says, trying not to focus on the way Bokuto squeezes his thigh. The waitress returns and the pair leave, greeted by a cool breeze and the sound of cars passing by. 

“I should probably call Kenma and see if he can give me a ride home,” Akaashi says as they stand near the entrance. 

“You don’t have a car?” Bokuto asks

Akaashi shakes his head, “No, I usually just take the bus. I think the route that goes to my apartment complex has stopped already though,” 

“Let me give you a ride home,” Bokuto says with a smile, taking Akaashi’s wrist and pulling him down the street after him. 

“Are you sure?” Akaashi asks. He looks down where Bokuto’s hand is wrapped around his wrist, his mind flashing back to that hot summer day. Akaashi can’t help but notice Bokuto’s touch feels just as hot as he remembers it feeling. 

“I’m parked on east campus so it’ll be a decent walk, but I’d really like to give you a ride home,” Bokuto says, turning to Akaashi as his hand moves from Akaashi’s wrist to his hand. 

Bokuto’s eyes are on Akaashi, and he can feel himself jump in surprise. Their fingers lace together, and Akaashi suddenly feels warm despite the cool night air on his face. 

“O-okay,” he stutters. Bokuto’s smile is blinding. 

Bokuto’s thumb rubs Akaashi’s hand as they walk, and it’s all Akaashi can focus on. He wonders what’s going on in Bokuto’s head, seemingly unfazed as he talks.  _ What does he want out of all of this? _ Akashi thinks. Akaashi tries not to think about it, the shame and fear he feels when he grows hopeful is overwhelming. He’s terrified of the growing feelings he can’t deny are taking root in him, terrified of the power Bokuto holds over him. 

The streets are less and less crowded as they walk. It grows quiet as they walk through campus at night, the lights illuminating their way grow less and less frequent. It feels like a blanket of privacy is wrapped around them despite the fact that they’re very much still in public. 

“Are you okay Akaashi?” Bokuto asks, bringing Akaashi away from his thoughts. 

“O-oh yeah, I’m fine,” he says. They’re weaving through a parking lot now. There are hardly any cars still parked. Bokuto leads Akaashi to a part of the parking lot where the bushes and trees block the view of the street. 

“Akaashi, that girl that came to study hall earlier, is she your girlfriend?” Bokuto asks as they stop next to his car. Bokuto’s gaze is heavy as it searches Akaashi’s face. 

Akaashi’s surprised, blinking for a moment before replying, “W-what? No, she’s just another TA. Why?”

Bokuto shifts uncomfortably, moving in close, “I don’t know- it just looked like you two were a couple,” he says. Akaashi eyes their hands still laced together. Confused about the turn in the conversation. He eyes Bokuto suspiciously. 

“What does it matter anyway,” he says before thinking. Bokuto’s eyes are hot, and suddenly he’s invading Akaashi’s space, pushing him against the car. 

“It matters to me,” he breathes before pulling Akaashi’s face to his. Akaashi’s heart races, breath coming in quick as Bokuto kisses him hungrily. It feels like his body is melting under Bokuto, the heat of his tongue swirling in his mouth deliciously. Bokuto presses their bodies together, pinning Akaashi against his car, hands feverishly roaming his body. 

Akaashi kisses back, the flames of his own hunger burning as Bokuto moans his name in his mouth. His mind is swirling, unable to think of anything except how much he's  _ missed _ this feeling. Ever since that summer night, Bokuto’s hot touch is all he can think of. He doesn’t have it in him to push Bokuto away, savoring the aching need he’d been dreaming about. His worries are nothing but a whisper against the roaring desire growing in him. 

Bokuto’s mouth moves, sucking hard on Akaashi’s neck. Akaashi keens, throwing his head back, uncaring of whatever marks Bokuto leaves. He can feel his legs growing weak, heat pooling in his stomach. The cool night hair wafts Bokuto’s scent over him, and all he can smell is shampoo and the light smell that is uniquely him. 

“God, you taste so good,” Bokuto grunts, slotting his thigh between Akaashi’s legs. Akaashi’s face feels hot, burning at the realization that he’s hard. Bokuto’s mouth is on his again, hips rutting and Akaashi can tell Bokuto’s just as hard as he is. 

“L-lets get in the car,” Bokuto grunts, pulling Akaashi away from the car. Akaashi takes a moment to take in the situation while Bokuto fumbles with the keys. They’re still very much in the middle of campus, but all he can seem to focus on is the way Bokuto pulls him into the backseat of his car and the way his cock throbs in his pants. 

It’s cramped in the back of his car, the air stagnant and warm. Akaashi’s pressed on top of Bokuto, the sounds of their kissing and panting bouncing off the windows makes it all sound louder than it should. Bokuto’s strong body feels so good pressed against him, Akaashi’s mouth waters as his hand trails down to palm Bokuto’s length through his pants. 

“F-fuck,” Bokuto grunts hips jutting up into Akaashi’s touch. It drives Akaashi mad the way Bokuto reacts under his touch. 

Without thinking, Akaashi's fumbling at his waist, “Help me,” he breathes, and Bokuto’s hands are at his side, helping Akaashi wiggle his pants down until his cock springs free of its confines. 

Akaashi’s face is warm as he wraps his hand around Bokuto’s length, a shiver running down his spine as he feels just how hard the other is. Bokuto scoots back so that Akaashi has more room, as he lowers his head, noting how Bokuto’s scent grows stronger as he opens his watering mouth. 

Bokutos’ cock, is thick and weighty on his tongue. Akaashi moans as he lowers his head, Bokuto’s salty flavor swirling across his tongue. He swirls his tongue along the underside of his cock, and Bokuto groans, fingers tangling in Akaashi’s hair. Akaashi’s thankful Bokuto’s hand doesn’t move him. Despite not being a stranger to a blowjob, Akaashi finds it more difficult with Bokuto, barely fitting half of his cock inside his mouth. Akaashi tries to relax his jaw and throat, lowering his head further. He thinks he’s got the hang of it, before he gags face burning as he lifts his head. He shoots a glance at Bokuto who’s got a smug smile on his flushed face. 

“Shut up,” Akaashi says, feeling embarrassed.

Bokuto blushes in return, “I-I wasn’t going to say anything,” he says holding his hands up in surrender. His gaze is warm, drawing Akaashi closer. The warmth in his eyes seems so enrenst, Akaashi decides not to overthink it. Before Akaashi can talk himself out of it, he lowers his head, picking up where he left off. 

“Oh fuck,” Bokuto groans, and Akaashi slowly feels his confidence growing as he continues. He’s surprised at how vocal Bokuto is. His moans only stoke his hunger, his cock painfully hard and abandoned in his pants. 

What Akaashi can’t fit in his mouth he makes up for with his hands, sucking and twisting, tongue swirling as he grows more comfortable. The lewd sucking sounds he makes seem even louder inside of the car, and Akaashi tries not to be embarrassed about it.   
“You’re so fucking good at that,” Bokuto praises, his voice strained. Akaashi can tell he’s close when his hips begin to wiggle underneath him. 

“A-akashi,” Bokuto groans. His voice is needy, and despite how close he is, Akaashi’s thankful he doesn’t thrust into his mouth or force his face down with his hands. Akaashi can’t help the excitement as he continues, knowing Bokuto is close. 

“I’m about- A-Akaashi,” Bokuto can’t even speak, stuttering before he comes. Akaashi can feel Bokuto’s warmth filling his mouth. It’s warm and salty and Akaashi does his best to swallow as he continues to suck Bokuto’s length until Bokuto’s practically pushing him off shivering in overstimulation. 

“Holy shit,” he pants, grabbing Akaashi’s collar and pulling him in close. Their mouths slot together, Bokuto kissing him shamelessly despite the come and drool that’s on Akaashi’s chin. Akaashi shivers, heart still hammering in his chest, adrenaline like electricity in his veins. It feels dirty and wrong in a way that turns him on even more than he wants to admit. 

“Bokuto,” he moans, his arousal growing unbearable. Bokuto’s eager, his hands at his waist and helping Akaashi shove undo his pants. Akaashi groans from the relief of his cock free from his pants. 

“Look at you,” Bokuto says, hand already gripping the base of Akaashi’s cock. Akaashi looks down, and he can feel himself throbbing, the sight of Bokuto’s hands on him turning him on even more. 

“You’re so sticky,” he praises, squeezing Akaashi’s cock, a bead of pre forming at his head. Akaashi can hardly take it, hands fisting in Bokuto’s shirt. 

“P-lease Bokuto,” he groans needily. Being the gentleman that he is, Bokuto obliges quickly, shifting around so that it’s easier for him to bend over. Akaashi’s breath catches, there’s hardly any tact when Bokuto gives head. His pace is quick, cheeks hollowing as he bobs up and down. Akaashi groans leaning his head back against the window.  _ There’s no way I’m gonna last, _ he thinks. The car fills with the sound of Bokuto groaning excitedly, the lewd smacking and sucking, and Akaashi’s strained moans. It’s all he can do to hold on, almost embarrassed with how close he is already. He can feel himself hurtling over the edge, body tensing suddenly. 

“B-bokuto,” he’s about to warn the other but suddenly Bokuto’s pace slows, easing Akaashi away from his climax. 

“F-fuck,” Akaashi stutters, he could have sworn he was just about to come, his body shivering. Bokuto looks up at Akaashi through his lashes, and even though he’s got his cock filling his mouth Akaashi can see the smug smile he’s got. If Bokuto’s pace earlier was unrelenting, his pace now is achingly slow. It’s all Akaashi can do to hold himself back, trying is best not to just thrust his hips into Bokuto’s hot mouth. He whines needily, hands fisting in Bokuto’s shirt, not trusting himself to rake his fingers through Bokuto’s hair like he wants. 

Akaashi’s sweating now, the car is feverish, windows fogging from their breath. Despite Bokuto’s teasing pace, Akaashi can feel himself slowly climbing closer and closer to the edge. He feels as if he’s been completely undone, everything in him screaming for a release. 

“Bokuto, p-please,” Akaashi whimpers. His voice is almost a cry. He feels desperate, almost in a panic. Bokuto hallows his cheeks, tongue swirling across the head of his cock, and Akaashi can’t even give a warning before he’s coming, a moan ripping out of his chest, his body shivering. Bokuto’s mouth is lazy, lapping up every drop of Akaashi gives him. Akaashi’s fingers rake through Bokuto’s hair, tensing as his body writhes in overstimulation. Bokuto’s grin is dangerous when he lifts his head, leaning forward to kiss Akaashi’s lips. Akaashi couldn’t care less about the flavor on Bokuto’s lips, his body feeling weak and boneless. 

Bokuto’s hand grips his own cock and Akaashi pulls away suddenly, “B-bokuto are you hard?” He asks, equally impressed and surprised. 

Bokuto flashes Akaashi a sheepish grin, “Almost, your voice really turns me on,” he says leaning forward to press kisses against Akaashi’s neck. 

“You know, I’ve never been with someone who came just with my cock,” he groans, hands hungrily snaking under Akaashi’s shirt, “It’s all I’ve been able to think about since that night,” Akaashi braces a hand against Bokuto’s chest, something about what Bokuto said sitting wrong with him. 

“Bokuto, It’s getting late, I think we should get going before we get caught in here,” he says, gently pushing Bokuto away. 

“Y-yea you’re right,” Bokuto says, his face is clearly hurt, but Akaashi can’t help the uneasy feeling settling in his stomach. 

_This was a mistake,_ he thinks in a panic, shuffling around in the back seat so he can pull his pants back on his waist. Bokuto is doing the same before he gets out of the car and into the driver’s seat. Akaashi follows suit, breathing in the cool night air. It feels almost like ice on his skin, and he can feel the night breeze cooling the sweat that clings to his body.   
_“It’s all I’ve been able to think about,”_ Bokuto’s words ring in his ears as Bokuto leaves the parking lot. He feels hurt for some reason. _Is this just a physical thing for him_? Akaashi wonders. Akaashi assumes it probably is, they’ve been physical in some way the two times they’d been alone. M _aybe that’s why he was worried about Yachi_ , he thinks. 

Akaashi isn’t sure what he expected, it’s not like he’s stopped Bokuto, or explained to him that he’s not really a friends with benefits kind of guy. He had a one night stand with him, how was Bokuto at fault for that? Akaashi knows he should say something, but he can’t seem to find the right words. He feels embarrassed, so all he manages to say are the directions to his apartment complex. The car ride is quiet, but Akaashi can’t help the barrage of questions hammering his head.  _ Was Bokuto planning on this from the beginning? Does he hook up like this with other people often? What am I to him?  _ Akaashi can’t help but feel like an idiot. 

“You can drop me off here,” Akaashi says, as they make a turn in his apartment complex. 

“O-oh okay,” Bokuto says, slowing the car. Akaashi can tell Bokuto wants to say something in the way he looks at him. 

“Thanks for the ride,” Aaashi says before Bokuto gets the chance to say anything, opening the car door. 

“Anytime. You know, I had a really great night, you know b-before the car stuff,” Bokuto says, his handsome face growing red.

Akaashi’s surprised, heat rising in his face, “Y-yea me too,” he stutters, and Bokuto flashes him a grin that makes his knees feel weak. 

“Night Akaashi,” he says

“Goodnight, Bokuto,” Akaashi replies. He watches as Bokuto’s car disappears from the complex. 

_ He really is unfair _ , Akaashi thinks before turning to head inside. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you guys think??? I had a lot of fun writing the Akaashi and Yachi interactions. I mean, how obvious is Akaashi??? 😂


	3. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite boys have a sleepover ;)

_ Good evening Akaashi,  _

_ Below is a list of some students who haven’t attended our 8am class all week. Do you mind emailing them to let them know they have until Wednesday this week for drop/add and that if they can’t make it to class they should consider switching to a different class since attendance will be a large part of their grade for this class?  _

_ Yamada Taro _

_ Suzuki Ichiro _

_ Kuroneko Yamato _

_ Bokuto Koutarou _

_ Best,  _

_ Dr. Yamazaki _

  
  


Akaashi stares at his laptop, a feeling of disbelief settling over him. He’s literally just gotten out of the shower, trying his best to wash away the feeling and thoughts of Bokuto, only for life to bring Bokuto back into his orbit. 

He sighs, thinking it would be odd for him to email Bokuto about this, but he certainly doesn’t want to call him about it. Akaashi sighs again, composing an email including all of the students, hoping that that will do the trick. It's a few minutes after he’s sent out the email he gets a buzz on his phone. It’s a text from Bokuto. 

**Bokuto** :  _ Sorry I haven’t been going to class :( It’s right after morning practice and I usually just go back to sleep after cuz I’m so tired.  _

**Akaashi:** _I understand. If you can't make it to class, you should really consider switching to a different time. Attendance and participation will play a big part in your grade for this class._

**Bokuto:** _ But you’re the TA for that class right?  _

**Akaashi:** _ Yes, this is the only class I TA for. _

**Bokuto:** _I didn't know that,_ _I’ll stay in the class then :)_

Akaashi reads the text over and over, face growing red.  _ Maybe he just thinks I’ll help him pass because I know him _ , Akaashi tells himself. The thought of Bokuto wanting to stay in the class for Akaashi makes his chest twist painfully too much to think of. 

**Akaashi:** _Bokuto, I won’t be able to help your grade if you don’t show up_

**Bokuto:** _I know! But now I have more of a reason to show up! :D_

**Akaashi:** _Okay_ _, I will see you tomorrow then._

**Bokuto:** _G_ _oodnight! :))_

Akaashi buries his head in his pillow, heart racing as he thinks of Bokuto.  _ This is getting really bad, _ he thinks. 

  
  


The next morning, Bokuto is true to his word, waltzing into class looking something awful. He yawns loudly, tired eyes scanning the room until he sees Akaashi. 

“Can I sit next to you?” Bokuto asks as he nears, smiling at Akaashi despite the tired look in his eyes. 

“I’m not sure that’s a great idea,” He replies. Akaashi tries to sit near the back as he observes the class, and he worries that Bokuto will just end up falling asleep. Bokuto ignores him, sitting in the seat beside him pulling out a banana and begins peeling it. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t bite,” he says, before taking a bite of his banana. He looks over at Akaashi with a devilish grin, cheek filled with food, “Unless you ask,” he says. 

“You shouldn’t talk while you eat,” Akaashi says looking away, suddenly feeling hot. He can tell Bokuto is smiling at him. Again Akaashi can’t decipher Bokuto’s intentions. Is he just interested in a physical relationship, or something more? His thoughts are cut short when Dr. Yamazaki enters the classroom and begins his lecture. 

Akaashi nudges Bokuto on more than one occasion to keep him awake. From what Akaashi can tell, he makes an effort to pay attention to class, but it’s clear he’s confused from the way his brows are furrowed together. He chews on the back of his pen, and Akaashi catches himself watching Bokuto’s mouth as he does. Soon all he can think about is Bokuto’s mouth, the way it feels against his own, the way he sucked at his neck, the way it felt along his length. 

Akaashi swallows hard, desperately pushing away those thoughts before he gets too excited.  _ It’s like I’m in middle school all over again, _ he thinks pathetically. He’s suddenly wishing Bokuto would have just switched classes. 

“Where are you going after this?” Bokuto asks once class is dismissed. 

“I’ve got a class after this, what about you?” Akaashi asks

“I’ve got an hour break before my next class, can I walk with you to your next class?” he asks, and Akaashi can’t help but feel like Bokuto looks a bit like a puppy in the way that he looks at him. 

“Sure,” he says, trying not to get too excited. 

As they walk Bokuto tells Akaashi about his morning practice, he seems upset. Apparently he was unable to spike a straight like he usually can, but he’s not sure why. Akaashi’s stomach still feels uneasy as he’s with Bokuto, a confusing mix of feelings brewing inside of him. He feels like he’s swaying back and forth between two extremes. 

“Ugh, this morning class is going to be tough for me though,” Bokuto groans, rubbing his eyes. 

“Probably because you missed the whole first week,” Akaashi says, wincing at the unintentional bite in his tone. Bokuto deflates, a pitiful look on his face. 

“Akaashi,” he wines, bumping their shoulders together, “don’t be so mean. It’s so early,” 

“Just make sure you start showing up,” Akaashi says. 

“Okaaay,” Bokuto groans, “I might need some of your help catching up though,” he says with a sheepish grin. Akaashi nears the steps of the building where his next class is. He turns to Bokuto, unable to hold back the grin that curls in his lips as he watches Bokuto yawning. 

“Do you like coffee Bokuto?” he asks.

“Yea, why?” He asks, rubbing his eyes absently. 

“I’ll bring you some in class tomorrow, see you,” he says, before he turns to leave for class. 

* * *

**Yachi:** _ I’ll be free at 1:30 for ice cream, does that work for you? _

**Akaashi:** _1:30 works great. We’re meeting at the North Science building right?_

**Yachi:** _Yes see you soon!_

Akaashi’s sweating as he nears north campus, eyes scanning for Yachi. He sees her standing under a tree, and when their eyes meet a friendly grin spreads across her face. 

“Hi Akaashi,” she says, as he nears. She’s tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, her face seems flushed, though this time Akaashi thinks it’s from the heat. 

“Hey, Yachi. You picked a pretty good day for ice cream,” he says, pulling at his shirt to get some air flowing. 

“I know! It’s been so hot recently, I’m ready for fall weather already,” she says, leading the way as they walk. Akaashi sees the Ice cream cart as they walk. It’s nestled in the grass, a small line forming with other hot college students waiting for some relief of the heat. Around the ice cream cart some students are lounging in small patches of shade as they enjoy their treat. 

“I feel the same,” Akaashi says as they wait in line. Yachi seems nervous as they talk, but Akaashi begins to wonder if that’s just her personality. 

“What kind do you want? They’ve got some really interesting flavors if you’re the adventurous type,” Yachi says as they move in line. 

“Hmm,” Akaashi eyes the pictures on the cart before deciding, “I’ll try the mango chile popsicle,” he says. 

“Really? I wouldn’t have guessed you would try that. I like the coconut,” she says with a grin. 

Akaashi feels uncomfortable when they order and Yachi pays, but Yachi swats him away when he attempts to pay his share. They settle under a tree, sitting on the ground and leaning against the trunk as they eat. 

“I’ve been surprised about how much work being a TA has been,” Yachi complains with a frown. Akaashi nods in agreement. 

“I’m really glad I only have one section. Tutoring has been a lot more work than I realized,” Akkashi adds. He can feel Yachi staring at his neck, but he tries to ignore it as he talks. 

“What do you have to do for tutoring?” Yachi asks. Akaashi begins to explain, but as he talks he can tell Yachi is still glancing down at his neck again and again. 

“Um- Yachi, Is there something on my neck?” he asks, rubbing around his collar with his free hand. 

Yachi blushes, “U-um,” She stutters before she turns around and digs into her bag before handing Akaashi a small mirror. Confused, Akaashi takes the mirror and he can feel his face growing hot as he looks at his neck. There are angry red and deep purple hickies along the side of his neck and disappearing under his shirt. 

“Oh,” he says feeling embarrassed, “I guess I didn’t notice it this morning,” _I wonder if B_ _ okuto saw these _ , he thinks as he hands Yachi her mirror. Akaashi isn’t sure what to think of that. 

“I-I figured you didn’t know,” Yachi said with a weak laugh. She lets out a sigh, “I kind of feel like I’ve been beaten,” she says with a blush. Suddenly it all makes sense to Akaashi, Yachi’s nervous laugh, the way she gets flustered when they talk, the blush in her face when he smiles at her. 

_ I’m an idiot _ , he thinks. 

“I’m sorry, I’m not sure if this will make you feel any better, but I’m gay,” he says akwardly. Akaashi knows his face is red by the heat he feels. He’s not really sure how to handle the situation, but Yachi doesn’t skip a beat, giving Akaashi a kind smile.

“No, don’t worry about it!” Yachi says, her own face blushing, “Honestly, I’m kind of relieved,” For once, Yachi seems to have relaxed. The grin on her face is easy, as her warm brown eyes look up at Akaashi. Akaashi can feel the awkward tension in the air easing as well taking a deep breath to settle himself. 

“You know, I thought you were scared of me when I first helped you get your keys,” he says with a smile, “I was really worried I was intimidating you,” 

Yachi laughs in return, “Really? You were so nice!” she says, “I had no idea you were in a relationship,” she adds and Akaashi almost chokes on his popsicle. 

“I’m not really in a relationship,” he says. 

“Oh! I’m sorry, I just assumed,” She trails off, her eyes glancing back down at his neck. 

“It’s kind of complicated,” Akaashi says with a sigh. Yachi looks at him sympathetically, a frown  on her face. 

“I’m so sorry, I hate that kind of stuff,” she says gently. 

“I just don’t know what to do,” Akaashi says without thinking, Yachi’s kindness disarming him, “I can’t tell if he wants something physical or something more,” 

“Why don’t you just ask?” Yachi says simply, and Akaashi frowns in response.

“That’s a lot easier said than done,” 

“I know,” she says with a sheepish grin, “What do you want then?” 

Akaashi shrugs, “I’m not really sure either,” He sighs, “I’m pathetic aren’t I?” Akaashi jumps when  Yachi hits him on the shoulder, a frown on her face as she looks at him.

“Don’t say that. You just need to think about what you want right now, and do what you feel is best,” 

Akaashi smiles then, “You’re right. Thanks Yachi, I’m really glad you asked me get ice cream with you,” 

“I am too,” she says with a smile. 

* * *

The next morning Akaashi can’t help but notice the way his heart races when Bokuto smiles at him, giving his thanks for the coffee Akaashi’s given him. Yachi’s words ring in his ears, pushing him to think about what he’s been trying to avoid ever since he’s met Bokuto. What does he want? Aaashi struggles to find an answer. The rest of the week goes smoothly. He and Bokuto have fallen into a nice routine, and by Friday, Akaashi expects Bokuto to walk him to his next class. 

“You’re making good progress on your calculus,” Akaashi praises as they walk. Bokuto grins, beaming under Akaashi’s praise. 

“I think so too, I’m understanding more in lectures too,” He says proudly. 

“Soon, you won’t need me to tutor you,” Akaashi adds. Something flashes across Bokuto’s face, and Akaashi suddenly worries that he’s said something wrong. 

“I don't know, Akaashi,” Bokuto says, scratching the back of his head with his hand, “I’m still pretty lost in Dr. Yamazaki’s class,” 

“Hmm, do you want to go over stuff at study all this afternoon?” Akaashi asks, and Bokuto nods. 

“That sounds great! I’ll see you then,” Bokuto says with his usual boyish grin before Akaashi leaves for his class. 

Later that day, Akaashi is back in the study room. As the days go by, the number of students increase, and Akaashi’s time is split among a handful of students. He tries not to notice the way Bokuto pouts as he works with his teammates, unsure of what to make of it. They’re about halfway through study hall when Akaashi has time to help Bokuto. 

“Akaashiii,” Bokuto whines, resting his head on Akaashi’s shoulder as Akaashi takes the seat next to him. Akaashi stiffens, face growing hot as he quickly looks around the room to see if anyone is looking at the pair. Everyone seems to be absorbed in their work though. 

“What’s wrong Bokuto,” Akaashi asks.

“I’m so behind, Akaashi, this is going to be impossible,” he huffs with a frown. Bokuto has his laptop in front of him and he’s going over the slides of the first week of class. He’s taking notes, but it's clear he hasn’t made much progress.  _ That’s why you should have gone to class _ , is what Akaashi wants to say, but he can’t bring himself to say it when he looks at the frustration in Bokuto’s gaze. 

“It’s okay, Bokuto,” Akaashi says, “Lets just take it one step at a time,” 

Bokuto seems to be in an inconsolable mood though, frowning as if he’s been completely defeated, “I don’t understand anything, and we only have an hour left in study hall,” he sighs, looking at Akaashi with puppy eyes. Akaashi fights the urge to smile, having a feeling it would only make the situation worse. 

“We can study together outside of study hall if we need to, Bokuto,” Akaashi offers, and Bokuto seems to perk up. 

“Really?” he asks, and Akaashi nods. Bokuto seems to gather himself, and together they spend the rest of the study hall working together and going over the material. By the time study hall is over, they’re the only one’s left working. The sun is setting, and the room is filled with it’s warm golden glow. Bokuto yawns and Akaashi leans back in his seat as he stretches his arms above him. 

“I guess it’s time to go isn’t it,” Bokuto says after he’s yawned. 

“Yeah,” Akaashi says looking at the progress they’ve made. Bokuto is just about caught up to the first week of the material, but he’s still a whole week behind. 

“Do you want to continue studying?” Akaashi asks. Bokuto shifts in his seat, eyes flitting around the room, anywhere but at Akaashi. 

“U-um actually, I wanted to ask you if- uh, if you wanted to come over to my place tonight to study,” he asks. Akaashi’s eyebrows raise, not expecting Bokuto to suggest that of all things. Akaashi swallows, his mind weighing the possibilities.  _ Does he really want to just study? Is this just an excuse to be physical again? _

_ What do I want? _

Akaashi isn’t sure what he wants out of Bokuto, but what he does know is that whether they end up studying or not, he just wants to spend more time with him. 

“Yeah, I’ll come over,” he says, and Bokuto grins.

“I can give you a ride to your place,” Bokuto offers as they pack their things

“I think I’ll take the bus this time,” Akaashi laughs, and Bokuto blushes. 

“Text me when I can come pick you up,” Bokuto says before leaving Akaashi at the bus stop. 

“See you later,” he replies, heart thudding in excitement despite himself. 

Once Akaashi gets home he showers, a little embarrassed at himself for doing so. One moment his heart is racing, excitement rushing in his veins as he thinks about Bokuto’s hands over him. The next moment he’s chiding himself for thinking such things.  _ What if Bokuto just wants to study? _ He thinks frustratedly. He's a little embarrassed that he’s getting all worked up. 

He’s getting dressed when he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror.  _ But what if he doesn’t want to study _ ? He thinks worriedly. His phone buzzes, drawing him out of his thoughts. 

**Bokuto:** _Just let me know when I can come pick you up!_

**Akaashi:** _I’m ready now, do you remember the directions?_

**Bokuto:** _Yes! See you soon! :)))_

Akaashi decides to wear a regular t-shirt, and shorts. He eyes himself in the mirror, hands coming through his hair. He’s more aware of his appearance than he usually is, and he tries to distract himself from overthinking. He’s pacing in his room making sure he’s got everything when he gets a text from Bokuto that he’s arrived. Akaashi dashes out of the house and crawls into Bokuto’s car. He’s surprised to find Bokuto shirtless, hair dripping wet. 

“Hey,” Akaashi says, eyes glancing down to take in Bokuto’s shirtless form. 

“Hey,” Bokuto grins before pulling out of the parking lot. Bokuto drives with the windows down, the warm air blowing into the car as Bokuto shows Akaashi his newest favorite song. Boktuo sings along, badly, and Akaashi can’t help but smile as he watches Bokuto. His hair is a mess around his handsome face as he bops his head to the beat. 

“You like it?” he asks and Akaashi nods, unable to hold back the laugh bubbling up from his belly. Bokuto frowns, “What? What’s so funny?” he asks. 

Akaashi shakes his head, “It’s nothing,” he assures, “I’m really glad you asked me to come over and hang out tonight,” 

“Hangout?” Bokuto repeats shooting Akaashi one of those mischievous grins, “I thought we were just studying Akaashi,” 

“Right,” Akaashi replies, looking away as his face grows hot in embarrassment. Now it’s Bokuto’s turn to laugh, but he doesn’t tease Akaashi any further. Eventually they pull up to another apartment complex about 5 minutes from Akaashi’s apartment. It’s further away from campus, and Akaashi notes that it’s surprisingly clean as he walks in. 

“This is a nice place,” Akaashi notes as Bokuto leads him further inside. He eyes the way Bokuto’s sweatpants hang low on his hips, and Akaashi absently wonders if he’s got anything else under those pants. 

“Thanks,” Bokuto says with a grin, “Kuroo does most of the cleaning if I’m honest though,”

“Is Kuroo here?” Akaashi asks, eyeing the place. There’s a small living area and kitchen that seems empty. There’s a hallway deeper inside that Akaashi assumes is where the rooms are. 

“Kuroo is on a date with Kenma,” Bokuto says, brows furrowing together, “Isn’t Kenma your friend? I thought you would have known,” 

Akaashi smiles at the news, “Kenma is pretty private, I’m not surprised he didn’t tell me,” he says as Bokuto leads Akaashi into his room. It’s a generously sized room with enough space for a bed and a desk. Across from the bed there’s a small Tv and a large bean bag with a handful of game consoles and controllers. Akaashi notices there’s another door that likely leads into a bathroom

“Well, just make yourself at home! You can study at the desk, I usually just work on the bed,” Bokuto says before plopping on the bed and digging into his bag. Akaashi settles down at Bokuto’s desk, and it’s clear he hasn’t used it much. It’s totally bare except for some miscellaneous papers and pens. Akaashi’s nerves begin to settle as they get right to work. He feels comfortable despite being in Bokuto’s room for the first time. 

“Akaashi, can you help me for a second,” Bokuto asks, It’s about a half hour since they really got started and Akaashi moves to settle next to Bokuto on the bed. Bokuto’s lying on his belly, laptop in front of him as he goes through the lectures and takes notes.

“What do you need?” Akaashi asks. He notices the way Bokuto’s scent is stronger, the smell of shampoo, body wash, and Bokuto wafting over towards him as he leans forward to look at what lecture Bokuto is on. 

“This figure doesn't make sense to me,” Bokuto says with a frown. Akaashi takes his time explaining the figure to Bokuto, leaning over his shoulder to write out what he’s explaining to the other. He’s surprised at himself, the sudden urge to lean forward and press his nose into Bokuto’s hair is hard to ignore. He feels warm the longer they’re next to each other, and he wonders if Bokuto feels the same. Bokuto listens closely, his focus on Akaashi and what he’s saying is impressive. He nods seriously, and asks questions when he doesn’t understand. He’s a quick learner, and before Akaashi gets too heated, he leaves Bokuto on the bed to continue working after Bokuto understands the figure. 

“Akaashi I’m getting hungry, do you want some pizza?” Bokuto asks after some time. Akaashi yawns, noticing that it’s dark out now. 

“Only if you let me pay,” Akaashi replies, and Bokuto grins. 

“Okay, Okay,” he says before he pulls out his phone from his pocket and puts in an order.

“Let’s watch some Netflix while we wait,” Bokuto suggests. He pops up out of bed and settles down on his bean bag. It's large, but not large enough for them to sit on it together without being pressed together. Bokuto absently pats on the space next to him as he’s flipping through the selection, and Akaashi settles next to Bokuto before he can overthink the situation. He can feel his heart thudding as Bokuto’s arm settles over his shoulders. Bokuto is warm, and his scent wafts over Akaashi. 

“Hmm, have you seen this? Kuroo was talking all about it yesterday. It’s about some guy in Texas who owns tigers,” Bokuto asks. 

“No, we can watch it,” Akaashi says, not really caring what they watch. In truth, he couldn’t care less as long as he got to stay closer to Bokuto. The thought scares him a little. 

Little did Akaashi know what kind of rollercoaster of a ride of a show he and Bokuto were in for. Bokuto’s gripping onto him every other scene, jaw on the floor as he watches in excitement. Akaashi finds it hard to pay attention to anything except for Bokuto and the way he grabs onto him. 

Akaashi jumps at the sound of knocking and Bokuto springs up, “Pizza’s here!” he says excitedly. 

“Hold on, I’m paying, remember,” Akaashi says, scrambling to his feet to hand Bokuto some cash. 

“Thanks!” Bokuto says before disappearing. He returns a moment later with pizza in hand, “Come on, lets watch some more,” he says, settling back down in the bean bag. 

“You sure it’s okay to eat in here?” Akaashi asks, as he settles next to Bokuto again. 

Bokuto gives Akaashi a boyish grin, “It’ll be fine!” he says before pulling a slice and offering Akaashi the box of pizza. They eat as they continue the show, and after a few slices, Akaashi finds himself growing sleepy. His belly is full, and he can’t help the warmth that surrounds him as he’s cuddled up next to Bokuto. He can feel his eyelids growing heavy, and it’s not too long until he can’t fight his eyelids anymore. 

When Akaashi wakes, he’s unsure of where he’s at. His eyes flutter open, and Akaashi finds himself cuddled up close to Bokuto. They’re still on the bean bag and his head resting on Bokuto's broad chest. Bokuto has an arm slung over his shoulders holding him close while he scrolls on his phone with his other hand. Akaashi rubs his eyes, realizing that the show isn’t going on anymore. 

“How long was I asleep?” Akaashi asks, as he sits up looking back at Bokuto. 

Bokuto grins warmly, “Just an hour or so,” he says. Akaashi can feel himself growing embarrassed. 

“Sorry- I didn’t mean to sleep on you like that,” Akaashi says, the realization that Bokuto let him sleep on him settling on Akaashi. He feels warm, heart racing at the thought. 

Bokuto’s blushing now, his voice surprisingly soft as he speaks, “I didn’t mind, it’s the least I could do for all the help you’ve given me,” 

Akaashi swallows, the air around them seems heated. He can’t seem to fight the way he moves towards Bokuto, eyes growing lidded as their faces grow close. Bokuto seems to be pulling him in, his warm scent wrapping around Akaashi as their lips are pressed softly together. 

_ “What do you want?”  _

Yachi’s words ring in his ears as Bokuto’s hand slips behind his neck, cradling Akaashi as they kiss. Akaashi’s face is burning, heart racing as he opens his mouth, tongue swirling in Bokuto’s mouth.  _ I want to be right here,  _ he thinks as his hands smooth across Bokuot’s smooth chest. Bokuto’s other arm wraps around his waist, pressing them flush together. Akaashi’s hands snake up and around Bokuto’s neck, fingers tangling into his soft hair as they continue to kiss. Bokuto’s thumb gently grazes his jaw as they kiss, and Akaashi feels as if he’s slowly being undone. It’s the surprising gentleness in Bokuto’s touch that makes Akaashi needy. 

_ I want him _ , Akaashi thinks desperately, chest growing tight as a soft whine curls from his throat. Bokuto pulls away, just enough so that he can look at Akaashi. His face is flushed, lips red and slick. His eyes are warm and wide with want. 

“Can we-” 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Akaashi moans, pressing their lips together, and it feels like a fire has blazed alight inside of him. They break away from their kiss so Bokuto can pull off Akaashi’s shirt, and the moment it’s off Bokuto’s hands are greedily smoothing over Akaashi. Akaashi shivers under the attention, his own hands exploring Bokuto’s strong, muscled body. He feels so warm and soft under Akaashi’s touch. 

“Akaashi, the bed,” Bokuto chokes out between kisses. They break away from their kissing to move to the bed, the pair of them shedding the rest of their clothes before they’re pressed against each other again on the bed. Akaashi can’t seem to get close enough despite the fact that Bokuto’s over him. Akaashi feels like he’s melting into the sheets under Bokuto’s weight, and he loves every second of it. His legs are wrapping around him, pulling their hips together. Akaashi can feel Bokuto’s breath catch as their lengths press together, and he groans as he grinds down into Akaashi. Akaashi arches his back, pressing their chests together, anything to be closer. 

Akaashi’s lips move down Bokuto’s neck. His hands are pressed against Bokuto’s back, and hugging him close as he savors the way their bodies feel hot and tangled together. Bokuto’s skin tastes a little salty and hot as Akaashi kisses and sucks. Bokuto groans softly, pulling away and It’s all Akaashi can do to bite back the whine he feels crawling up his throat. 

“Turn over, on your hands and knees,” Bokuto says hotly, and it’s more of an order than a question. Akaashi does as he’s told, turning around till he’s on his hands and knees, a blush creeping down his neck as Bokuto’s hands settle on his cheeks. No one’s ever done this to him before, and he’s not sure what to expect. 

His eyes flutter closed, as Bokuto’s tongue smooths over his entrance. He’s surprised at how hot Bokuto’s tongue feels. It’s searingly delicious, and Akaashi dips his head down, groaning into the sheets. Bokuto continues, and Akaashi can feel drool trickling from his entrance. It feels dirty, and the thought makes Akaashi’s cock throb. 

Akaashi groans when he feels a finger prodding his entrance, his hips canting back. There’s something in the way that Bokuto fingers him that makes him feel restless. It’s in the way they teasingly flutter inside of him, the way they curl so teasingly close to that sweet spot inside of him as if Bokuto knows exactly where it is. He’s panting, hands fisting into the sheets as he moves his hips back to meet Bokuto’s fingers. 

“B-bokuto,” Akaashi chokes out, he needs more and the thought of Bokuto inside of him is all he can focus on. 

“I got you,” Bokuto breaths, pressing a kiss on the small of Akaashi’s back before he lines his length up to Akaashi’s entrance. 

Akaashi’s mouth opens around a soundless moan as Bokuto’s length sinks into him. Every inch stretches him deliciously, and when Bokuto’s hips are flush to his bottom Akaashi swears he can feel Bokuto in his stomach. 

“Fuck, I feel like I’m never gonna get used to this,” Bokuto grunts, fingers digging into Akaashi’s hips, “C-can I move?” 

“Please, slowly,” Akaashi breathes. Following Akaashi’s directions Bokuto moves, slowly pulling his hips away. Akaashi’s eyes flutter closed, biting his lip as he soaks in the way Bokuto makes him feel. Bokuto’s hands are smoothing over his back, gentle and soft as he slowly thrusts. Akaashi is aware of every achingly delicious inch that fills him, and part of him never wants it to end. He can feel himself relaxing, tension easing out of his body as he grows accustomed to Bokuto’s length. Soon Akaashi can feel himself rocking his hips back, meeting Bokuto’s in an attempt to take in more of his delicious cock. 

“It’s like you're sucking me in, It’s so fucking hot,” Bokuto groans, his hips moving faster. Akaashi shudders, each strong thrust sending a shock wave of pleasure washing over him. It’s not long before Bokuto’s thrusts are hard and fast. Akaashi can’t get enough, arching his back as his body chases the delicious feeling pulsing in him. His head feels blurry, like he’s drunk and he can’t be bothered to be embarrassed of the moans Bokuto earns from him. 

Despite Bokuto’s relentless pace, his hands still smooth over him gently. He presses soft kisses on Akaashi’s back, while his hips piston hard and rough inside of him. Akaashi’s sweating now, panting as he falls deeper and deeper into the pleasure washing over him. Bokuto doesn’t slow, not for a moment despite the pace he’s keeping, and Akaashi can’t help but be thankful for the stamina he seems to have. Akaashi can hear him groaning behind him. 

“You’re so hot,” he pants, hand smoothing down Akaashi’s back. Akaashi can feel his stomach coiling, and he doesn’t want this to end.    


“Bokuto,” he whines, hand reaching back to grip on Bokuto’s wrist. 

“I love your voice,” Bokuto praises, his hips continue to mercilessly thrust into Akaashi’s heat. 

“Bokuto,” Akaashi groans again, eyes squeezing shut as he focuses on  _ not  _ coming. He’s desperate, not ready for this feeling and closeness to end. Akaashi isn’t sure if Bokuto stops to tease him, or if he wants to switch positions, but when he does, Akaashi sighs in relief. 

“I wanna see your face,” Bokuto says softly, and soon Akaashi is on his back, inviting Bokuto between his legs and pulling him close with his arms. They kiss for a moment, and Akaashi savors it, unhurried when he swirls his tongue in Bokuto’s inviting mouth. Bokuto pulls away, drinking in Akaashi with his warm golden gaze. He moves, leaning over Akaashi as he digs into a drawer of his night stand. He pulls out a bottle of lube, and pours some over his fingers as he pumps his length. Akaashi shivers in anticipation when Bokuto lines himself towards his entrance. Akaashi spreads his legs open as Bokuto eases his throbbing cock inside of him. 

“I was a little rough earlier,” Bokuto says with a strained voice. He looks down at Akaashi with a grin, taking in Akaashi’s expression as he fills him, “Let me know if I’m hurting you,” he adds. Akaashi swallows, breath catching once Bokuto’s hips are flush against his own. Akaashi reaches up, hands snaking around Bokuto’s neck and pulling him in close. 

“I like it when you’re rough,” he says and he savors the way Bokuto blushes before him. Bokuto’s grins crookedly, hands hooking behind Akaashi’s knees and pushing them forward, folding Akaashi. 

“Careful what you wish for,” he says, before rocking into Akaashi’s warmth. Akaashi’s head falls back into the sheets, back arching as he moans. His eyes flutter closed, licking his lips as he basks in the feeling that rolls over him. Bokuto’s hips slowly gain their pace, each thrust is rough and hard, reminding Akaashi of exactly how Bokuto fills him each time. Akaashi’s eyes are blurry and glazed over when he opens them. Bokuto looks like a piece of art above him. Each muscle flexes as he works, his body glazed in sweat. His hair is a mess around his strained face, lips caught in his teeth as he groans. His eyes are trained on where they meet, watching himself sink into Akaashi again, and again, and again,  _ and again.  _

Akaashi can't tear his eyes away, eyes trailing down Bokuto's strong neck, down his broad chest, and his muscled stomach. He moves with a surprising grace, and his energy seems limitless. Akaashi’s sense of time is shot, but he’s yet to see Bokuto’s stamina waver. Their eyes meet, and Bokuto’s heated gaze feels heavy as it settles on him. The smile curling on his lips is dangerous as he folds Akaashi’s legs even further. 

“I like it when you look like this,” Bokuto grunts, and his hips don’t miss a beat. Akaashi’s eyes roll in the back of his head, the slight change in position hitting his sweet spot just right.

“Right there, Bokuto,” He chokes out, and the way Bokuto’s hips drive into him is punishing. Akaashi feels as if every rock of Bokuoto’s hips knocks the air out of him. He’s breathless and desperate, heat coiling in his stomach as he fists the sheets. 

“Holy shit, Akaashi,” Bokuto grunts, his hips are frantic now and Akaashi can’t think of any other time he’s been handled so roughly. He loves it, from the way Bokuto’s hips drive into him, to the way Bokuto’s fingers are digging into his skin. Akaashi knows he’s just as close as he is. It’s not long until Akaashi’s toes are curling and his body tenses, he feels like he’s right on the edge. 

“Bokuto,” Akaashi moans, their eyes meet, and Bokuto presses forward, lips crashing together as Akaashi comes. Bokuto fucks Akaashi through his orgams, mouth swallowing every sweet moan Akaashi whimpers out. 

“I-I’m so close,” Bokuto pants into their sloppy kiss. By now Akaashi’s shivering, whimpering in overstimulation. He doesn’t mind it though, hands tangling in Bokuto’s hair, not wanting this moment to end. 

“You can come inside,” Akaashi says without thinking, and he feels Bokuto’s surprise. He pulls away from their kiss, hips slowing for just a moment. 

“I-I don’t have a condom on though,” he says, and Akaashi suddenly realizes they were both too caught up in the moment to put on any protection. 

“I don’t care,” Akaashi says, pulling Bokuto close so they can kiss. Bokuto’s hips eagerly pick up their previous pace. Bokuto’s kisses trail down Akaashi’s neck, and his moans grow more frantic. Akaashi can feel himself blush, arms wrapping around Bokuto as he tenses over Akaashi. 

“Oh, god, Akaashi,” Bokuto groans, breath hot against Akaash’s neck as his hips suttuter and Akaashi knows Bokuto’s coming when he presses their lips together kissing him sloppily. They stay like that for a moment, trying to catch their breaths. Bokuto rises, cheeks red as he slowly pulls out. 

“I’ve never done that before without protection,” he says. Akaashi shivers, cheeks growing hot as he feels Bokuto’s come dripping out of him. Bokuto’s got his sweatpants and uses it to wipe Akaashi clean. 

“I haven’t either,” he admits, suddenly feeling vulnerable. Bokuto doesn’t seem bothered, leaning up to kiss Akaashi softly on his cheek. 

“Come on, let's clean up,” he says, helping Akaashi up off the bed. When they shower, Akaashi can’t help but think back to their first night together. There’s a familiarity now that Akaashi can’t put his finger on. He’s not as overwhelmed with the closeness, the intimate way Bokuto’s hands smooth over his body under the heat of the shower. He expects it, and he feels more confident when he returns the favor. Bokuto loves the attention, humming happily when Akaashi massages his back. Akaashi smiles to himself, not surprised by Bokuto’s reaction. What does surprise him is when Bokuto asks him to spend the night. 

“It’s getting late, and I figured it would just be easier in the morning,” Bokuto says when Akaashi doesn’t immediately reply. 

“Okay,” Akaashi agrees, and the grin Bokuto gives him makes Akaashi feel a little breathless. 

Akaashi isn’t aware of how tired he really is until he’s under the sheets. Bokuto is warm against him, and he welcomes Bokuto’s closeness when he pulls Akaashi closer. It’s not long until Akaashi’s asleep with his face close to Bokuto’s chest and his arm slung over Bokuto’s waist. 

When Akaashi wakes up the sun has barely risen, and Bokuto’s room is still dark. Akaashi moves, gently prying himself out of Bokuto’s arms so he can go relieve himself. 

“D-don’t leave,” Bokuto says, arms pulling Akaashi back towards him. There’s something unfamiliar in Bokuto’s voice that catches Akaashi off guard. He furrows his brow in worry, eyes straining to see his expression, but it’s too dark to tell. 

“I’m just going to the bathroom, Bokuto,” he says. Bokuto mumbles something, his voice muffled by the pillow and the grip around Akaashi relaxes.  _ Was he dreaming? _ Akaashi wonders. When he moves to get up again, Bokuto doesn’t seem to stir. Akaashi returns, curling back into Bokuto’s warmth and when Bokuto cuddles Akaashi close, he swears he can feel Bokuto’s smile against his skin as he falls back asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me tell you how much I LOVED writing that smut holy shit. I can't think of the last time I actually got so worked up writing 🥵🥵 What did you guys think of the chapter?? :D


	4. The Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter, but I hope you enjoy it all the same <3

When Akaashi wakes again, he feels Bokuto’s arms snaking around his waist. The morning sun is pouring into the room, and Akaashi feels Bokuto pressing kisses on the back of his neck. He relaxes, his mind and body still feeling heavy with sleep. Bokuto hugs Akaashi close, and it’s when Akaashi feels something poking his back that he realizes what Bokuto is trying to do. His body goes warm, and he turns around to face Bokuto, who looks a little guilty. 

“Morning Bokuto,” Akaashi says softly. Bokuto’s cheeks grow warm, as he smiles. 

“Morning,” he says, eyes trailing down to Akaashi’s lips. He licks his lips, swallowing as he leans forward. Akaashi welcomes Bokuto’s kiss. It’s slow and gentle. Bokuto is tentative as his hands smooth down to Akaashi’s waist, thumb rubbing on his hip bone. Akaashi opens his mouth leaning forward as he reaches his hand up to cup Bokuto’s face. Boktuo’s tongue swirls lazily in Akaashi’s mouth, and a familiar warmth pools in his stomach. 

Everything seems slow and honeyed, as if they’re in their own world. Akaashi feels like he’s melting into Bokuto the more they kiss. His head still feels groggy and heavy from sleep, and his muscles feel slow and weak as he tries to press close to Bokuto. Bokuto’s hands hook Akaashi’s leg on Bokuto’s hip, and Akaashi jumps a little when he feels their length’s pressed together. Bokuto’s hand trails up and down Akaashi’s back as they kiss. His fingers are light, and Akaashi can feel goosebumps rippling across his skin. It feels so delicious, and he can’t help the way his hips rut against Bokuto’s. The heat in his stomach grows. Akaashi stiffens when Bokuto’s hand trails lower and he pulls away from their kiss. 

“I don’t think that’s in the cards for this morning,” he says, and Bokuto looks a little worried. 

“Are you hurting?” He asks, his hand is retreating, rubbing soothing circles in Akaashi’s back. 

“Just a little sore,” Akaashi assures. Akaashi moves his hips, the friction of their cocks pressed together chases away the worried look on Bokuto’s face. Bokuto sits up then, pulling Akaashi into his lap. Instinctively Akaashi wraps his legs around Bokuto’s waist. Bokuto is cross legged, with Akaashi in his lap, the two of them pressed close. 

“How about this instead?” Bokuto asks as he reaches his hand down to grip the base of both of their lengths. Akaashi shivers his heart thudding in excitement. 

“I like it,” Akaashi replies. Bokuto motions with his chin behind Akaashi and he looks back to see the bottle of lube on the top of the night stand. Akaashi retrieves it, and Bokuto generously lubes their throbbing cocks. Akaashi watches, face growing warm as he sees their lengths together. Akaashi’s never paid his size any mind, but he can’t help but feel a little self conscious as he compares himself to Bokuto’s girth. Akaashi shivers when Bokuto pumps his hand as it cups their lengths. Without thinking Akaashi reaches his own hand down and Bokuto groans as their hands move in tandem.

The intimacy of the moment is not lost on Akaashi. Their faces are so close, so much so Akaashi almost wants to hide. Bokuto doesn’t seem to mind, his gaze catches Akaashi’s and he grins. 

“Feel good?” he asks, leaning forward, kissing Akaashi’s neck. Akaashi bites back a moan, his cock jumping in their hands as Bokuto continues to kiss Akaashi’s sensitive skin. 

“Yes,” he breathes, his free hand reaching up to tangle into Bokuto’s soft hair. Akaashi’s breath hitches when Bokuto takes his earlobe in his mouth. His breath is hot and tickles, and the sucking sound of Bokuto’s mouth smacks loudly in Akaashi’s ear. Akaashi shivers, holding Bokuto close as he continues. 

“You got harder,” Bokuto breathes, sounding proud as he pulls away. Akaashi pulls Bokuto in for a kiss, mostly as an excuse to escape Bokuto’s heated gaze. Bokuto doesn’t mind, Akaashi’s caught on to how much the other enjoys kissing. Bokuto’s a good kisser too, and soon Akaashi feels like he’s being undone with the swirl of his tongue. Not wanting to be outdone, Akaashi tries to focus on his hand pumping their lengths. His hand twists as he moves up, swirling his slick fingers around the head of Bokuto’s cock. Bokuto makes a choked sound pulling away from their kiss as Akaashi continues. 

“Feel good?” Akaashi asks teasingly, and Bokuto flashes Akaashi a grin. He leans forward, pressing their foreheads together as he groans. 

“Yeah, that feels amazing,” he says and soon Akaashi is abandoning his own cock, focusing only on Bokuto’s. Bokuto’s panting, hands gripping Akaashi’s waist as he moans Akaashi’s name. Akaashi knows Bokuto’s close when he kisses him, mouth frantic as he greedily kisses Akaashi. His shoulders tense, and Akaashi’s pace picks up, soon the sounds of smacking lips and the lewd squelching of his lubed hand pumping Bokuto’s length fills the room. 

Bokuto pulls away, burying his head into the crook of Akaashi’s neck. He shudders, groaning Akaashi’s name as his arms hug Akaashi closer. Akaashi can feel Bokuto's warmth painting his stomach, and he continues until Bokuto is milked dry. Bokuto pulls away from Akaashi’s neck, his face is flushed and eyes are lidded. He kisses Akaashi slowly, humming softly as he does. Bokuto’s hand smears across Akaash’s belly, and begins pumping Akaashi’s abandoned cock. Akaashi’s face grows hot, as he feels the warm sticky come over his own length. 

Bokuto’s free hand is pressed against Akaash’s back, holding him close. Akaashi chokes out a moan, face growing hot as he watches Bokuto’s hand moving up and down his length. He slumps against Bokuto, their foreheads pressed together. Bokuto’s teasing, slowing his quick pace before Akaashi can come. He does this three times before Akaashi whines, his body desperate for a release. 

“Bokuto,” he groans when Bokuto slows yet again. Akaashi’s not sure if he’s ever been so hard and needy before. His arms are thrown over Bokuto’s shoulders, shivering as he feels both tense and completely relaxed at the same time. Bokuto’s face is close, a mischievous grin curling on his lips as he slowly picks the pace up again. 

“I told you I like your voice,” he says as an excuse for his teasing. Akaashi feels boneless toes curling as he feels the warmth coiling in him. Part of him grows irritated, frustrated at how Bokuto’s got him completely undone with just a hand. He cups Bokuto’s face with his hand, meeting Bokuto’s warm golden eyes. 

“I want you to make me come,” Akaashi demands, and Bokuto’s cheeks grow red. 

“I’ll do anything you want,” he says with a smile. It’s not long after that that Akaashi’s breath catches. His whole body tenses, clinging onto Bokuto as he comes. His body is shivering, and he can’t help the moans that leave him. He eventually has to grab onto Bokuto’s wrist to get him to stop, his whole body shuddering in sensitivity. 

“Sorry,” Bokuto says, looking a little worried. Akaashi falls against him, sliding their lips together. 

“Don’t be,” he says between their slow kisses. 

After they clean up, Bokuto offers to cook them breakfast. Akaashi accepts, and he’s surprised with how much he enjoys watching Bokuto cook. It’s nothing fancy, but the domestic feeling of it all makes him feel warm inside. They talk about plans for the rest of the weekend, and Akaashi tries not to be disappointed when Bokuto tells Akaashi he’ll be busy practicing for the rest of the weekend. Apparently there’s a big opening game next Friday. It’ll be the first home game of the season, and Akaashi can feel the excitement rolling off of Bokuto when he talks about it. 

“You’ll come right?” Bokuto asks excitedly. 

“Only if you promise to study when you can,” Akaashi says, not wanting his hard work to be undone. 

“Deal!” Bokuto beams and Akaashi frowns at his quick reply. 

“I’m being serious, Bokuto,” he says. Bokuto’s shoulders slump, and he leans his shoulder against Akaashi when he groans. 

“I am too Akaashi, don’t be so hard on me,” he complains. Akaashi can’t find it in him to push Bokuto any further. The rest of their breakfast is uneventful, the conversation between them is easy and unforced. Akaashi feels increasingly more comfortable around Bokuto, and he’s thankful that he’s not blushing at every glance Bokuto shoots at him. It feels more comfortable than it probably should.  _ It feels like home _ , Akaashi thinks. He’s a bit startled by his own thoughts, and a seed of worry plants itself in his belly as he continues to think about it. 

He can feel himself growing attached, but it’s the unknowns that keep him from pushing it. He’s not sure what Bokuto wants, or what this all means to him. The fear of ruining whatever it is that they have now keeps Akaashi quiet.  _ This is good enough for now, _ he thinks. 

Akaashi can’t help but feel a little bit of dread when it’s time for Bokuto to give him a ride home. Bokuto fills the car with his usual chatter. They talk about music for a while and Bokuto insists on Akaashi showing him some of his favorite songs, but they’re almost at Akaashi’s apartment. 

“I’ll show you some other time,” Akaashi says when Bokuto pouts about it. He seems to perk up at Akaashi's suggestion. 

“Okay,” he says, before pulling up to Akaashi’s apartment. Akaashi feels a little awkward leaving the car, something in him wanting to reach over the center console to kiss Bokuto goodbye. He resists the urge and grabs his bag as he crawls out of the cark. 

“I had a really great time last night,” Bokuto says with a boyish grin. His smile makes Akaashi’s chest tighten. 

“Me too, Bokuto” Akaashi replies with a small smile, “See you Monday,” 

“See you!” Bokuto calls out of his car window before pulling away. It’s only when Akaashi watches Bokuto’s car leaving the parking lot that he remembers that they had unprotected sex. The thought makes him a bit uneasy, despite the fact that it was partly his fault. He was caught in the moment, and all he could seem to focus on was Bokuto. 

_ Should I be worried? _ He wonders as he walks inside of his apartment. No one is home so he goes to his room and plops onto his bed with a heavy sigh. He’s not sure if Bokuto’s been with other people, let alone if he’s had unprotected sex with them. He’s not sure he wants to know the answer to that. The thought makes his stomach turn. He knows his anxiety will be eased if he just asks, but he’s scared of where that conversation would lead to.  _ I’ll just make an appointment _ , he thinks, before looking up how to make an appointment with the campus health center. 

* * *

By the time it’s Monday, Akaashi’s sick with worry. He’s anxious for his appointment, but most of all he feels foolish.  _ If only we had just used protection _ , he thinks with a sigh as he settles in his seat for the 8am class. When Bokuto strolls in, Akaashi’s tempted to ask him about it, but decides against it. An 8am class doesn’t seem like the best place to have a conversation about STIs. Bokuto’s all smiles when he settles next to Akaashi in class, none the wiser about the anxiety brewing in Akaashi. 

“Hey,” he says softly, “how was the rest of your weekend?” 

“Pretty boring, actually. What about you?” Akaashi replies, noting the way Bokuto’s leaning in close as they talk. 

“Had some brutal practices,” Boktuo says with a frown, “I’m so tired, but we’re going to have a light practice Thursday before the game. We should hang out,” 

“I’d like that,” Akaashi replies and Bokuto grins so widely his eyes squint. 

“I can’t wait! We’ve got to figure out something to do now,” Bokuto says, but before they can continue the conversation Dr. Yamazaki enters the class and begins his lecture. Akaashi can tell Bokuto is distracted in class. He catches Bokuto gazing off into the distance, daydreaming about who knows what. 

“Walk me to my class?” Akaashi asks when Dr. Yamazaki dismisses the class. 

“Yeah of course,” Bokuto says eagerly, looking a little giddy. 

“I wonder what we should do on Thursday,” Bokuto wonders aloud as they walk.  _ Is that what he was thinking about during class? _ Akaashi wonders. 

“We could go out to eat again,” Akaashi suggests, Bokuto nods seriously. 

“Hmm, I could show you this sushi place I really like,” Akaashi’s nodding in agreement but then Bokuto’s frowns suddenly, “But what if I get sick? That wouldn’t be good, I wouldn’t be able to play in the game,” 

“Okay,” Akaashi says, a little confused about Bokuto’s sudden anxiety, “What about we just hang out like we did last time? You could come over to my place this time,” 

“But what if we stay up too late?” Bokuto asks worriedly, “Then I’d be tired for the game,”

“I didn’t realize you’d be so worried before your game,” Akaashi says with a laugh. Bokuto doesn’t seem to find it as funny as Akaashi though. 

“I’m usually not like this, I don’t know what's gotten into me,” Bokuto says with a frown. 

“It’ll be fine,” Akaashi assures, “I know. Why don’t we get some ice cream? Yachi and I went to this little cart on north campus. It’s really good,” 

Bokuto’s eyes light up, “Let’s do that then!” he says excitedly, bumping their shoulders together as they walk. 

The rest of the week goes by smoothly. Akaashi’s surprised Bokuto still attends the study hall sessions when most of the team opted to skip, probably in favor of some rest. Akaashi’s finding himself more and more comfortable around Bokuto, and the more it makes him uneasy at the same time. When Bokuto notes the bandage on Akaashi’s arm from his doctor’s visit he almost spills what it’s about, but stops himself. Akaashi said it was just something personal. he wasn't really lying, but he's unable to bring himself to tell Bokuto the truth. Bokuto thankfully doesn’t push it.

When Thursday afternoon comes Akaashi and Bokuto walk together to get their ice cream. Bokuto is all smiles, giddy with excitement for the game tomorrow. Campus is busy and bustling, crowded with students heading home or off to find a quiet place to study. The sun isn't so high in the sky, and thankfully there's a good amount of shade provided by the shade littering the campus. Once they get their ice cream they sit at a bench under some shade. Akaashi eyes Bokuto as he bites into his popsicle. His face has a light sheen of sweat, his cheeks a little pink from their walk to north campus. He bites into his possible again, and the thought of Akaashi biting his ice cream makes him scrunch his nose up. 

“This stuff is so good,” Bokuto says with a mouth full, “How did you find this place again?” 

“Yachi bought me some in return for me helping her when she got locked out of a classroom,” Akaashi says, and Bokuto frowns unexpectedly. 

“Is that the blonde haired girl?” Bokuto asks. Akaashi nods, when he catches a glimpse of someone familiar in the distance a few yards away.

“Yeah, actually that’s her over there,” Akaashi points, making eye contact with Yachi as she nears the steps of a building nearby. She looks like she’s got a cardboard box filled with something in her hands. Akaashi waves at Yachi when their eyes meet. She attempts to wave back, dropping her box in the process. Papers fly out of the box and Akaashi moves without thinking. He rushes over to help Yachi gather the papers scattered on the ground. 

“T-Thank you Akaashi,” Yachi stutters as she scrambles to catch the papers scattered around them. 

“Sorry, I’m probably to blame for this,” Akaashi says, noticing Bokuto in the corner of his eye also helping get some papers. 

“I just wasn’t thinking” Yachi says with a laugh 

“What are these?” Akaashi asks eyeing the papers he’s got gathered in his hands.

“They’re bubble sheets for the upcoming exam. Dr. Yamazaki asked me to come up here and distribute them” Yachi says. She glances past Akaashi, where Bokuto is approaching them with papers in his hands. 

“Oh yeah, Yachi this is-” 

“I’m Bokuto!” Bokuto interrupts Akaashi with a broad grin, handing Yachi the papers in his hands. 

“N-nice to meet you Bokuto, I’m Yachi,” Yachi says, taking the papers from Bokuto, “Thank you for your help,” 

“Do you need any help carrying that?” Akaashi asks once Yachi has all the papers back in the box. Yachi shakes her head quickly. 

“Oh! No, that’s fine I’ll be fine. That reminds me though, will you be attending the volleyball game tomorrow Akaashi?” She asks. 

“Yeah, my roommate is on the team,” Replies Akaashi. 

“I’m on the team too!” Bokuto buts in with a pout. 

“Oh! I didn’t know that!” Yachi says, “I was invited with a friend and wanted to see if you wanted to join us,” 

“That will be fun, my other roommate will be coming with me,” Says Akaashi, “I’ll text you once we’re there and maybe we can sit next to each other,” 

“Yeah! That sounds like fun. G-Good luck tomorrow Bokuto, I will be cheering for you,” Yachi says.

“Thanks!” Bokuto calls back as Yachi leaves them alone. 

Bokuto frowns as they watch Yachi walk away, and he turns to Akaashi with a shy look, “You talk to her differently than how you talk to me,” he says softly. It’s true, but Akaashi’s surprised at Bokuto’s reaction. 

“Hmm, she’s a pretty nervous person, so I try to be nice,” Akaashi says casually, but Bokuto doesn’t seem impressed with his response. 

“You’re  _ really _ nice,” Bokuto says with a pout.

“Is that bad?” Akaashi counters and Bokuto seems to shrink. 

“No, but she might get the wrong idea,” Bokuto says.

“Oh, I see. We’ve actually already talked about that,” Akaashi says, noting the surprise in Bokuto’s face, “I told her I’m not interested in girls, and she was fine with it. We don’t really know each other that well, but she’s very nice,” 

“Oh, Okay,” Bokuto says with a grin. They make their way back to the bench, and chat for what seems like forever. Akaashi can’t seem to stop himself, and Bokuto seems equally content to just sit and talk. Akaashi tells Bokuto about his intramural team, and when their games are. Bokuto seems intent on attending them so he can cheer Akaashi, which makes Akaashi feel a little embarrassed. 

“But you’re good!” Bokuto says, “Remember that’s how we met. We should play together some time,” He says with a grin. 

“I’d like that,” Akaashi replies with a small smile, his mind going back to that summer day. He wonders what Bokuto thought of Akaashi that day. If he thought he’d ever see Akaashi again, and if he wanted to the same way Akaashi wanted to see Bokuto again. The sun has almost nestled it’s way under the horizon by the time they realize how long they’ve been talking. 

“Sorry, I lost track of time,” Akaashi says as he stands to stretch. 

“It’s okay, I like talking to you,” Bokuto says. Akaashi is impressed with Bokuto’s ability to say such things with a straight face. 

“Me too, I had fun. I guess I should head home,” Akaashi says, though in reality, he wishes he could stay on that bench with Bokuto for longer. 

“I can give you a ride home!” Bokuto offers, “I’ll be good this time,” he adds, cheeks growing red. Akaashi nods, a smile tugging at the edges of his lips. 

“Okay,” he says, enjoying the way Bokuto looks when he’s blushing. Bokuto’s hand slips into Akaashi’s as they walk, and Akaashi can’t help the way it makes his heart race. He can feel his face growing warm, his body feels like it’s being pulled closer and closer to Bokuto. 

_ “What do you want?”  _

Akaashi’s sure he’s felt this for a while, but he doesn’t realize it until their conversation has gone quiet. He feels it now, when he can hear nothing but their footsteps, the way the hustle and bustle of the day settles around them. He feels it when Bokuto’s warm hand holds his, the way it grows sweaty as they walk, the way Akaashi doesn’t want to let go. He feels it when their shoulders brush together from walking so closely, when they catch each other's gaze. It's so obvious, Akaashi’s suddenly confused why it was so hard for him to realize it. 

_ I want him _ , Akaashi thinks. The ache in his chest is unbearable, the sudden urge to confess to Bokuto is overwhelming, but Akaashi holds back.  _ He has a game tomorrow, _ he thinks. Akaashi bites his tongue, deciding the conversation he wants to have would be better held after the game.  _ What’s one more day? _ Akaashi thinks. 

Bokuto is true to his word as they approach his car. He even opens the door for Akaashi, which Akaashi finds extremely amusing. 

“What’s this all of a sudden?” he asks. Bokuto just shrugs with a grin. 

“I dunno, just felt like it,” he says, but Akaashi can see the blush on his cheeks as he shuts the door. Bokuto insists on Akaashi showing Bokuto some of his favorite music on the way home, and he obliges. Bokuto bops his head to the beat of each song Akaashi plays. He’s grinning ear to ear, shooting glances at Akaashi as he does. He tells Akaashi he likes just about every song. Akaashi’s not sure if he actually does or if he’s being nice. Either way Akaashi enjoys himself watching the way Bokuto attempts to dance to the songs in his seat. 

They’ve arrived to Akaashi’s apartment, and he’s about to get out of the car when Bokuto’s hand on his arm stops him. 

“W-wait,” Boktuo stutters, suddenly serious, “I-um, I have something for you,” 

Akaashi eyes Bokuto curiously as he reaches into his bag from the back seat. He pulls out what looks like a shirt. For the first time, Akaashi thinks Bokuto truly looks nervous. There’s a bit of hesitation when he looks up at Akaashi. His handsome face is blushing, unsure as his brows are knitted together. He grips on to the shirt in his hand with both of his hands carefully as he talks. 

“Um, I accidentally got an extra jersey this year. Coach joked that it was probably meant to be ‘cause I lost my jersey last year,” Bokuto laughs nervously, swallowing before he continues, “But anyway, I was actually hoping you would wear it to the game tomorrow,” He says handing the jersey to Akaashi. 

Akaashi takes the jersey, noting the way Bokuto’s gaze is glued to him. He feels warm, his chest aching inside of him. It’s so endearing, he can’t help the small smile on his lips as he glances up at Bokuto. 

“I’ll wear it tomorrow,” he says, and Bokuto’s grin is everything Akaashi could hope for.  _ Just one more day _ , Akaashi thinks again. Bokuto leans forward, giving Akaashi a chaste kiss. He looks thrilled when he pulls away. 

“See you tomorrow, Akaashi,” Bokuto says. 

“See you tomorrow,” Akaashi replies before he leaves the car, jersey in hand. 

* * *

“You made plans with other people?” Kenma asks with a frown as the pair walk from the bus stop to the gymnasium. It’s Friday evening, and there’s a small crowd gathering around the building. Akaashi gives Kenma a sheepish grin, glad that he decided to break the news to his introverted friend until they were close. 

“Her name is Yachi, she’s really nice,” Akaashi assures, “Besides, we’ll probably be too into the game to even talk,” Kenma huffs with a pout, but doesn’t protest any further. Before the pair get in line to buy tickets Akaashi shoots Bokuto a text. He’s surprised when he gets an immediate reply.  _ Shouldn’t he be busy warming up? _

**Akaashi:** _ Good luck tonight! I’ll be cheering you on :)  _

**Bokuto:** _ Akaaashii <33 _

**Bokuto:** _ Thank you!!! _

**Bokuto:** _ I’m so excited for you to watch me! _

**Bokuto:** _ Come find me when the game is over!  _

“You’re smiling like an idiot,” Kenma says looking amused when Akaashi hurriedly tucks his phone away. 

“Shut up,” Akaashi says, earning a laugh from Kenma.

“You’re not usually so sensitive,” Kenma notes, his cheeky grin growing further. 

Akaashi tries to hide his blush, “And what about you? You’re not nearly as sneaky as you think. I know you’ve been going on dates with Kuroo” he counters. 

Kenma looks surprised, “Hmm, is that so,” is all he says. 

Akaashi wants to tease his friend further, but they’re next in line for tickets. Once they’re in the gym, they find Yachi and her friend. Kenma mumbles out a greeting as they sit down on the bleachers together. 

“I’m so excited!!” Yachi says. She can’t seem to sit still beside Akaashi, and he grins. 

“Me too,” he says. 

Yachi’s eyes trail down to Akaashi’s jersey, “Hey, I didn’t know the volleyball team sold merch, where did you get that?” 

Akaashi blushes, adjusting the jersey that’s a little too big for him, “This is actually Bokuto’s. He accidentally got an extra jersey this year and gave me one to wear,” 

Yachi grins, “Really? That's so cute, it’s like you two are a couple,” she says with a laugh. Akaashi is surprised by her comment, but before he can try to think of something to say Yachi grips his arm suddenly pointing down at the court below them.

“Look, they're about to warm up!” She yells. 

Akaashi’s eyes scan the players that stroll on to the court. It doesn’t take long for Akaashi to find Bokuto. He can feel adrenaline pumping in his veins, heart giving a squeeze when he realizes Bokuto is scanning the crowd.  _ Is he looking for me? _ Akaashi wonders. 

Akaashi can’t stop the grin that curls on his lips when Bokuto begins waving wildly at him when their eyes meet. Akaashi waves back, and his smile grows when a teammate has to tug Bokuto by the collar to begin warm ups. 

“Where’s Hinata?” Kenma wonders aloud, and Akaashi also notes the absence of their friend. 

“Probably in the bathroom,” Akaashi suggests.

“Oh no, is he sick?” Asks Yachi worriedly.

“Oh no, this is actually pretty normal,” Akaashi notes, “Hinata has a habit of getting nervous before big games like this,” 

It’s not long before the game begins and Akaashi’s eyes are glued to it. He quickly finds Yachi is much better company compared to Kenma when it comes to games. The two of them cheer excitedly when a point is scored or grumble to each other when a poor call is made by the reff. 

“This is closer than I thought it would be,” Yachi huffs when the other team scores. 

“I haven’t heard much about this team before so I’m surprised too,” Akaashi adds. 

“They’re offense is pretty one dimensional though,” Kenma says unimpressed, “They won’t be able to keep it up for long,” 

Despite losing the first set, the team has a strong start to the second set. Bokuto scores the first point of the set, and when he cheers his eyes meet Akaashi’s. His grin is brillant, and Akaashi can tell he’s feeding off of the attention. He’s reminded of the first time they met, the way Bokuto moves with power and ease is captivating. He’s on a roll by the end of the second set, and it’s not long until they take the third as well. 

“What a great game!” Yachi says as they begin to rise and follow the rows of people heading out of the gym. 

“We’re about to get dinner after this, do you two want to come?” Yachi asks. 

“No thank you, I’m meeting up with someone after this,” Kenma says politely. Akaashi shoots his friend a suspicious look, knowing exactly who that someone is. 

“I’m actually supposed to meet up with Bokuto after this myself,” Akaashi says, grinning when Yachi’s eyes shoot up and she gives him a suggestive smile. 

“Ohhh! You two have fun then!” she says before they part ways. 

“I’m getting a ride outside. I won’t be home till tomorrow,” Kenma says before he parts ways with Akaashi. Akaashi bites back the urge to tease Kenma, and decides to go looking for Bokuto. 

Akaashi goes down the stairs, and walks around trying to find the team. It’s hard to find exactly where they are with the majority of the people in a hurry to leave the gym. Akaashi sees a handful of Bokuto’s teammates and walks towards them when he notices something in the corner of his eye.

He’s at the mouth of a small hallway. He notices Bokuto and another figure by themselves, secluded away from everyone else. Akaashi would have walked right past them if he hadn’t been looking around for Bokuto. Bokuto’s grinning, cheeks pink as he scratches the back of his head. He’s talking to another young man, much shorter than himself, but he’s smiling back at Bokuto with a sort of familiarity that makes Akaashi breathless. 

Akaashi watches as Bokuto pulls the other man into his arms, hugging him with his signature wide, boyish grin. Akaashi’s chest twists painfully, and he can’t seem to catch his breath. He’s turning before he realizes, moving quickly away from the scene. Akaashi’s moving so quickly he bumps into one of Bokuto’s teammates. 

“Sorry,” He says quickly, before pushing his way out of the gym and into the cool night. The crowd of people make it hard to move, and Akaashi’s head feels light as he maneuvers through the crowd. He gasps for breath once past the thick of the crowd, heart still hammering out of his chest. 

_ Who was that guy Bokuto was with?  _ He wonders, and his chest twists as he remembers watching them hug with a familiarity that unsettles him. Akaashi’s phone is buzzing, but he ignores it, trying to figure out where he is and how he can get home. He eyes the time, and isn’t sure if the bus route he needs to catch is still running. With a shaky breath he decides to find the closest bus stop and figure out what to do from there. 

_ I’m such an idiot _ he thinks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those of you who want a happy ending, fear not, I am a weak soul that can't bring myself to write true heart crushing angst. I will not make you suffer for long :) Hope you enjoy!


	5. Defining the relationship

Akaashi’s heart is still hammering as he paces the length of the bus stop. He can’t seem to settle down despite the fact that he’s been pacing for the past 10 minutes waiting for the bus. His phone’s incessant buzzing doesn’t help his anxiety either. Akaashi feels like an idiot, and his feelings are like a raging storm pouring out of him. He can’t get the image of Bokuto and the other young man hugging out of his head, and it irritates him to no end. 

_ What if I were more honest? What if I told him how I felt sooner? _ He wonders, but the thought is so painful he can feel his eyes stinging and his throat closing up on him. Akaashi rakes his fingers through his hair taking a deep shaky breath. He’s surprised at how upset he’s getting about all of this. 

_ If only I wasn’t so dense _ he barks a humorless laugh at himself as he peers down the road. It’s been 15 minutes now, and Akaashi begins to wonder if he should just walk home at this point. He waits another 5 more minutes before he decides to give up. Akaashi resigns himself for the long walk home and starts down the road when he hears a familiar voice calling him. 

“Akaashi! Akaashi!” Bokuto’s voice is distant, and Akaashi turns to look where it’s coming from before he realizes what he’s doing. Bokuto’s down the street about a hundred yards away. It’s hard to tell what his expression looks like from so far away, but his voice cuts through the cool night air. 

“Akaashi!” he calls again, and he begins to jog toward Akaashi. Akaashi’s heart jumps to his throat, and he turns away, speed walking away from Bokuto, willing him to go away. 

_ How did he find me? Why is he chasing after me? _ It's not long before Akaashi can hear Bokuto’s footsteps behind him. He feels Bokuto gripping onto his arm and turning him around. 

“Akaashi! What’s wrong?” Bokuto asks between breaths. Akaashi feels a pang of guilt when he really takes a look at Bokuto. His face is pinched in worry, and his face is flushed. Akaashi wonders for a moment how long he’s been looking for Akaashi, and how much he’d been running around after playing 3 full sets of a game. The thought make’s Akaashi’s throat tight and he tries to swallow the lump in his throat down. 

“It’s nothing Bokuto,” Akaashi says, noting the shake in his own voice. He tries to turn away, but Bokuto stops him. He grips Akaashi by his shoulders. 

“I-I wanted to see you after the game, why didn’t you come?” The vulnerable look on his face almost makes Akaashi forget about what he witnessed after the game, but he can’t get the image out of his head. 

“Why do you even care?” Akaashi bites back, and Bokuto winces. His hands drop and he looks at Akaashi with a hurt expression. 

“Akaashi… what’s wrong? Are you mad at me?” he asks softly and it makes Akaashi’s stomach drop. 

“It’s not you- I just need to get out of here,” Akaashi sighs running a hand through his hair. He attempts to walk away again, but Bokuto won’t let him. He grips Akaashi’s hand, and it's only then that Akaashi notices the shake in Bokuto’s hands. It’s all too much, and Akaashi desperately wants to get away. 

“I don’t like this. Why are you running away from me?” Bokuto pushes.

“I- I’m not really the type of person that can handle things like this. I just need a break from all of this,” Akaashi says, panic rising in his chest. He can’t seem to take a deep breath, and he can hear his heartbeat thudding in his ears now. 

“I don’t understand what you’re talking about,” Bokuto pushes again, confused and unwilling to let Akaashi go. 

Akaashi looks away, unable to look Bokuto in his eyes as he speaks, “Look, I… I went to the doctor earlier this week to get tested… ya know, cause we didn’t use protection. I’m in the clear, just in case you wanted to know. I don’t know who else you’re seeing or hooking up with, but you know- you should really use protection if you’re sleeping with other people,” 

There’s nothing but silence for a moment. Akaashi’s wild heartbeat punctuates every aching second that ticks by before Bokuto finally says something. Akaashi still can’t find it in him to look at Bokuto. 

“B-But I’m not. I’m not sleeping with anyone else. Why do you think that I’m-” 

“I saw you smiling with some other guy in the hallway. I’m not an idiot Bokuto, I can tell there was something between you two. I’m not mad, I- I just thought we…” Akaashi interrupts Bokuto, his frustration coming to a head. He finally gets the nerve to look up at Bokuto. Bokuto looks confused, but his expression is warm, kind, and vulnerable. Akaashi’s head is swimming. 

“Akaashi, you’ve got it wrong,” Bokuto starts, his face growing red as he speaks. Now it’s his turn to avoid Akaashi’s gaze as he continues, “he’s my ex from high school. We’re still good friends, but he’s still in the closet, that’s why we were in the hallway. He told me he was in town for the weekend and I- I wanted him to meet my boyfriend,” 

Bokuto meets Akaashi’s gaze, his face bright red as he chews on his bottom lip. Akaashi pauses for a moment, Bokuto’s words sinking in as he realizes what he’s saying. 

“Your boyfriend?” Akaashi repeats, “As in me?”

Bokuto nods, his thumb rubbing on the back of his hand. “Y-yeah I thought we were…” He trails off with a shrug. His hand is sweaty and hot in Akaashi’s, but he holds on all the same. 

“Since when?” Akaashi asks.  _ He can’t be serious right? _ He thinks incredulously. Bokuto shrugs again, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. By now his ears are red too. 

“I don’t know, since you spent the night?” He says, and Akaashi can’t stop the laugh that comes out of his mouth. He covers his face with his free hand as he shakes his head. It all makes sense now. Why he was so serious about Akaashi wearing his jersey, the way he got jealous over Yachi.  _ Of course he’s serious _ . 

When Akaashi drops his hand and looks back at Bokuto. He’s still got a worried expression on his face. Akaashi can feel the tension in his body easing away as he moves closer, resting his head on Bokuto’s shoulder. 

“You can’t go deciding things like that on your own,” he says gently. Bokuto’s arms wrap over Akaashi’s shoulders holding him close.   
“But I thought you felt the same way,” he says his voice sounding pitifully hurt. Akaashi pulls away from Bokuto enough so that he can look at him and his arms snake around Bokuto’s waist. 

“Bokuto, I- I’m sorry I jumped to conclusions when I saw you with your ex earlier,” he says trying to ignore the way his voice is shaking, “I… I really like you. I don’t want you to be with anyone else. I want you to be with me,” 

The grin that lights up on Bokuto’s face is blinding. He presses his face into Akaashi’s neck, hugging him tightly,” 

“Akaashiii,” he whines, “I’m so happy. So does this mean you’re my boyfriend now?” 

Akaashi laughs, “Yes, but don’t go off deciding things like that on your own anymore,” 

“Okay,” Bokuto says into Akaashi’s hair as he pulls him into a tight hug. 

They stay like that for a moment before pulling away, crashing from the height of the emotional confrontation. Bokuto looks exhausted, despite the lopsided grin he has on his face. 

“Is it too late to go back and meet your friend?” Akaashi asks, feeling a little embarrassed now about how he reacted. 

Bokuto nods, “Yeah, he already went home, but you guys can always meet later,” he says ending his sentence with a yawn. 

“Want to go back to my place?” Akaashi asks, “I’ll cook you some dinner to make up for tonight,” 

“Really?! I’ll drive us,” Bokuto says excitedly, holding Akaashi’s hand as he leads them back down the road. 

“Don’t get too excited, Hinata might be home tonight, so It might not be just us two,” Akaashi warns 

“Really? I’m pretty sure I saw Hinata going home with Kageyama,” Bokuto replies looking away in the distance as he thinks. 

“Do you need to swing by your place to pick up a change of clothes?” Akaashi asks, noting that Bokuto is still in his uniform. 

Bokuto gives a sheepish grin, face blushing when he responds, “Oh yeah, about that…” 

“What?” Akaashi asks when Bokuto trails off.

“Well, Kuroo told me he wanted the apartment to himself tonight...and I meant to ask you after the game if I could spend the night tonight… but then I couldn’t find you, and It felt weird inviting myself after that conversation,” Bokuto’s blushing again, and Akaashi notices his hand growing sweaty. 

Akaashi laughs softly, shaking his head in disbelief, “I can’t believe you,” 

“W-well either way, I’ve already got a change of clothes and all that in my car,” Bokuto says, turning away from Akaashi. Akaashi can’t help the grin on his face. 

“So you really thought we were dating?” Akaashi asks teasingly. Bokuto doesn’t find it quite as funny, frowning at Akaashi. 

“W-what was I supposed to think?” He says defensively, his voice grows softer when he adds, “I thought you felt the same way. I didn’t think it needed to be talked about,” 

Akaashi’s caught off guard, realizing how Bokuto must have felt this whole time. He gives Bokuto’s hand a squeeze, chest growing tight with emotion. 

“I’m sorry for teasing,” Akaashi says softly, “I do feel the same way. I was really worried about your intentions. I didn’t want to get hurt so I tried not to get too attached to you. That didn’t really work out though,” 

Bokuto grins at that, winking at Akaashi, “You just can’t resist me,” He says, and Akaashi can’t help the heat that rises to his face. 

“I guess you could say that,” He replies with a grin

The rest of the walk to Bokuto’s car is filled with chatter. Bokuto tells Akaashi he’s his lucky charm now, and he is now absolutely required to attend as many games as possible. Akaashi agrees, only if Bokuto also stays committed to his studies. 

When they arrive to Akaashi’s apartment, Bokuto takes a shower while Akaashi makes them dinner. Boktuo devours it gratefully, declaring Akaashi one of the best cooks ever. Akaashi’s pretty sure he’s only saying that for his sake though. 

“Want to watch a movie?” Akaashi suggests after they’ve eaten. Bokuto looks exhausted, and Akaashi is surprised when he accepts. 

The pair settle on the couch close together, as they go through the selection on netflix Bouto chooses some generic looking rom com, and Akaashi doesn’t have it in him to protest. He has a feeling they won’t be finishing the movie anyways. They’re about 20 minutes into the movie when Bokuto slinks his arms around Akaashi’s stomach and presses him close. Akaashi cuddles closer until he is basically in Bokuto’s lap. Bokuto’s nose nudges Akaashi’s neck. 

“You smell good,” he says softly, breath hot on Akaashi’s neck. Bokuto’s hands snake under the jersey Akaashi’s still wearing, hands splaying across Akaashi’s belly. Akaashi’s face grows warm, heat pooling in his belly as Bokuto’s hands continue to explore Akaashi’s skin. 

Akaashi swallows, “Are you paying attention to the move?” Akaashi can’t help but note how breathless his own voice sounds. 

“Don't wana,” Boktuo says, nudging the collar of Akaashi’s jersey to reveal more of his neck. He kisses the skin there softly, his breath his hot and tickles the sensitive skin there. Akaashi shivers, goosebumps rippling down his back. He swallows hard. 

“Hmm, you looked pretty tired earlier. You want to go to bed?” he asks, pretending like he doesn't know exactly what Bokuto wants. 

“Yeah, let's go to the bed,” Boktuo breathes, before getting up suddenly. 

“B-Bokuto,” Akaashi is about to complain about Bokuto basically tossing him off his lap, but before he can, Bokuto is sweeping him up in his arms, kissing his neck. 

“This is kind of like the first night we met,” he says hotly, sucking at the sensitive skin there. Akaashi’s face is hot, and he leans his head to the side exposing more of his neck for Bokuto. He wraps his legs around Bokuot’s waist, and his arms around Bokuto’s strong, broad shoulders. Akaashi’s not sure he’ll ever get used to how strong Bokuto is. 

“Hmm, I guess it is,” Akaashi says, feeling a little breathless as Bokuto makes his way to Akaashi’s room. Bokuto pins Akaashi against the wall outside of his room, smile curling on his lips as they kiss. 

“I remember thinking I was so cool pressing you on the wall like this,” he breathes hotly into their kiss. Akaashi can’t help but smile back, laughing softly. His head feels dizzy, but he can’t help but think back to that fateful night as well. 

“I thought it was pretty hot,” he says, squeezing his legs and pulling Bokuto closer. Bokuto groans, tongue swirling inside of Akaashi’s mouth in a way that makes his head spin. Bokuto grinds his hips into Akaashi’s, their clothed lengths rutting against each other deliciously. Bokuto pulls Akaashi off the wall, and clumsily makes his way past the door. 

Once inside, Bokuto sets Akaashi down, and Akaashi is already pulling off his jersey. Bokuto does the same, quickly shedding his clothes, before pulling Akaashi close again. His mouth is eager and sloppy against Akaashi’s. Akaashi can’t help the smile curling on his lips, impressed with Bokuto’s seemingly endless amount of energy. They fall into bed, kissing each other sloppily the two of them suddenly feverish and needy. 

Bokuto pins Akaashi down, pressing his body against Akashi's. Akaashi wraps his legs around Bokuto’s waist, a hand reaching down to give his ass a squeeze. Bokuto grunts, grinding his hips down on Akaashi excitedly. 

“You know, I was really sad when I thought I wouldn’t see you again,” Boktuo says suddenly lifting himself up above Akaashi. Akaashi’s hands wrap around Bokuto’s neck, pulling him back down to kiss him gently. 

“I was too,” he admits between kisses, chest swelling with emotion as he thinks back, “I’m sorry I left so early. I didn’t think I’d be able to say goodbye to you,” 

“Akaashi,” Bokuto groans, tongue swirling in Akaasshi’s mouth. Akaashi’s admission breathes new life into Bokuto, and he seems needier than ever. 

“I thought you didn’t like me like that,” Bokuto says as he trails kisses down Akaashi’s stomach. Akaashi’s heart drops when he hears what Bokuto tells him. 

“I couldn’t get you out of my head,” Boktuto says, before gripping onto Akaashi’s length. Akaashi jumps, surprised at his own sensitivity. Bokuto kisses up Akaashi’s length with an unexpected amount of gentleness, the tops of his cheeks are pink and flushed. His breath is hot against Akaashi’s sensitive skin. 

“I couldn’t either,” Akaashi chokes out, cheeks growing hot as he watches Bokuto’s mouth descending on his length. 

Akaashi grips the sheets beneath him, toes curling at Bokuto’s sudden pace. His mouth is searingly hot and when Bokuto hollows his cheeks Akaashi can’t stop the whimper that slips past his lips. Bokuto’s tongue swirls along his sensitive head, and swallows him down deliciously. Akaashi’s breathless, his mind growing muddy, and soon he's not even aware of the moans and whimpers Bokuto earns from him. 

Akaashi’s panting, breathless as Bokuto’s steady fast pace brings him higher and higher. Akaashi’s gripping onto the sheets, eyes blurry with tears as he feels he’s about to come. Akaashi expects Bokuto to slow, expects him to tease Akaashi again and again like he usually does, but he doesn't slow, not for a moment. 

“B-Bokuto,” Akaashi chokes out, trying to warn Bokuto, but Bokuto either doesn’t notice, or doesn’t care. He continues to work, head bobbing up and down diligently as Akaashi’s hips begin to stutter underneath him. It's not long before Akaashi’s shuddering, whimpering Bokuto's name as his toes curl and his back arches. Bokuto milks Akaashi dry, swallowing every drop Akaashi gives him until Akaashi’s shivering and practically pushing Bokuto off of him. 

“W-What was that all about?” Akaashi breathes. Bokuto is all smiles, a smug grin situated on his handsome face. 

“Was it good?” he asks, as he crawls back over Akaashi. 

Akaashi’s face grows hot, “What do you think?” he replies, somehow feeling a bit defeated by how quickly Bokuto got him off. 

Bokuto descends on Akaashi’s neck, “Turn over,” he says in Akaashi’s ear. 

“Bokuto, I already came- what abou-” Akaashi tries to protest, but Bokuto’s already getting to work, moving Akaashi over. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you hard again,” Boktuo promises. Akaashi leans forward, exposing himself more to hide his blush than anything else. He’s surprised by Bokuto’s eagerness, and a small part of him feels a little bad about Bokuto doing all the work so far. 

Akaashi doesn't have much time to worry though, Bokuto’s tongue on his entrance draws him away from his thoughts. Bokuto groans as his tongue laps at Akaashi’s hole, and Akaashi wonders if he’s enjoying this as much as Akaashi is. True to his word, Bokuto’s attention get’s Akaashi’s already spent cock hard again. Though Akaashi’s not too surprised, Bokuto’s fingers work him like an expert. His fingers flutter inside of Akaashi as he stretches him open, and it’s not long before Akaashi’s hungry for more. 

“You got any lube?” Bokuto asks. 

“Y-yeah,” Akaashi reaches into his nightstand to get a bottle of lube, but when Bokuto reaches for it Akaashi pulls away. 

“Hold on, let me get on top,” he says, and Bokuto’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. He doesn’t protest though, obediently getting on his back as Akaashi straddles him. 

“God, you’re so sexy,” Boktuo says as Akaashi’s lubes Bokuto’s cock. 

“I don’t know what's gotten into you, but now it’s my turn to do the work,” Akaashi says, as he lines Bokuto’s length up to his entrance. Bokuto swallows, and Akaashi can tell he’s excited by the way he grips Akaashi’s hips. 

“I can’t help it, I got to thinking about how we met, and how happy I am that we’re together now and-” 

Bokuto’s eyes flutter, stopping mid sentence as Akaashi sinks down onto his length. Akaashi bites his lip, as he moans. He’s not sure he’ll ever get used to Bokuto’s length. He lets out a shaky breath once their hips meet, looking up to see Bokuto’s eyes on him. 

“Can I-”

“No,” Akaashi interrupts, setting his hands on Bokuto’s broad chest, “You’re not allowed to move,” he instructs. Bokuto’s eyes light up excitedly groaning loudly as Akaashi’s hips begin to move. 

“Holy shit Akaashi,” Bokuto grunts fingers digging into Akaashi’s hips. His eyes are glued to Akaashi, watching his every move. 

“Feel good?” Akaashi asks, as he begins to pick up the pace.

“Oh my god,” Is all Bokuto can say before he’s biting down on his lip. Akaashi can tell he’s trying hard to restrain himself, and Bokuto is all but squirming beneath him. Akaashi licks his lips, his head falling back as his hips move. Bokuto’s cock stretches and fills him deliciously, and soon Akaashi’s panting as he chases that arousing feeling. 

Akaashi doesn’t hide away from Bokuto, wanting him to know how good he’s making him feel. He doesn’t bite back the moans that slip from his lips, or the way his hips stutter when he bounces on Bokuto’s cock just right. Bokuto’s hands are greedy, roaming everywhere he can reach. Akaashi’s sweating, panting as he works. Akaashi’s bedroom feels hot, filled with the lewd smack of wet skin. Akaashi’s cock bounches lewdly between them as he rides Bokuto’s thick cock. 

“A-Akaashi,” Bokuto moans, his hips canting up desperately to meet Akaashi’s. 

“D-don’t,” Akaashi pants, he knows Bokuto’s close, but he wants to make Bokuto come on his own. Bokuto groans despreatly gasping and squirming under him. His brows are knitted together, mouth hanging open. Akaashi’s pace grows frantic and Bokuto goes silent, fingers digging into Akaashi’s thighs. Bokuto tenses under Akaashi moaning his name as he comes. Akaashi’s hips continue, and Bokuto’s eyes are glued to where they meet. Akaashi shivers, feeling the warmth of Bokuto dripping from his entrance as he continues. It’s only when Bokuto winces in overstimulation that Akaashi slows.

“That… was amazing,” Bokuto pants. Akaashi can’t help the satisfied feeling he gets from looking at what a mess Bokuto looks under him. Akaashi jumps when he feels Bokuto’s hand on his length. 

“Ah.. Bokuto,” Akaashi pants, his entrance squeezing around Bokuto’s length that still fills him. 

“You’re so beautiful,'' says Bokuto as he pump’s Akaashi’s length. Bokuto’s free hand reaches up to cupp Akaashi’s face and Akaashi leans into his gentle touch. Akaashi’s gasping, thighs shaking from effort. He tenses, back arching as he comes on Bokuto’s chest suddenly. He falls forward, lips finding Bokuto’s as they kiss lazily. Bokuto’s arms wrap around Akaashi, hugging him close. Their tongues swirl together, lazy and familiar. Bokuto pulls away gently, brushing Akaashi’s hair out of his face. 

“Come on, let's get cleaned up,” he says, and Akaashi reluctantly agrees. They’re quiet as they step into the shower together, cleaning each other between soft kisses and gentle touches. Akaashi doesn’t shy away from the intimacy, basking in the way Bokuto looks at him as they wash each other. Akaashi can’t help but think about their first night together, how intimidating their immediate chemistry was. He was so terrified of his own feelings. He can’t help but think about how ridiculous he was. How could not realize that Bokuto had been the comfort of home he was searching for all this time. Akaashi's not exactly sure what he was so afraid of all this time, but he's thankful to have realized just how wrong his fears were. 

Once they’ve cleaned up and are back in bed, Bokuto pulls Akaashi close, arms wrapping around his waist, nose pressed into Akaashi’s hair. This time, there is no painful ache in Akaashi’s chest as he lets Bokuto hold him, and Akaashi’s pretty sure Bokuto feels the same. 

It's not long before they’re both asleep, tangled in each other's arms.

Akaashi wakes before Bokuto, and judging by the sun pouring in his windows, they’ve slept in late. Bokuto’s head is resting on Akaashi’s chest, with an arm slung across his chest, and a leg slung across his hips, pinning him to the bed. Akaashi brings a hand up to gently scratch the back of Bokuto’s head. Bokuto stirs with a groan, snuggling closer to Akaashi’s chest. 

“Akaashi?” He asks without opening his eyes. 

“Hmm?” Akaashi hums in reply. 

“Just checking that you’re still here,” Bokuto says sleepily, hugging Akaashi tighter. 

“I’m still here,” Akaashi says softly. 

_ I don’t plan on going anywhere  _ he thinks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is essentially the last chapter of this story :(( I don't plan on adding much to the story in terms of a plot, but I do plan on writing some chapters with some fluff and a peak into their life now that they're dating 🥰 so if you're in to that stay tuned! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this story! Let me know what you think <33 
> 
> Also if you're looking for more from me, I'm about to publish a chapter of a new work that will focus on Hinata x everyone basically haha

**Author's Note:**

> You guys can find me on tumblr here: https://t-muffwrites.tumblr.com/ ~or~ https://timetravellingmuffin.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> pls come talk I promise I don't bite <3 
> 
> also: pls let me know of any typos you see!


End file.
